


【盾冬】章鱼、刺客和时间线

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 所有事情都不对劲。（接复4）





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫·罗杰斯颓然倒进扶手椅内，门外传来割草机的声音，大概是邻居又在折腾她那块草坪了。阳光沉重，透过碎花窗帘重重砸向他的肩膀，他叹了口气，视线沿着空荡荡的屋内环绕一圈，最后落在破损的留声机上。

他至今不知道那颗子弹是怎么来的。

唱头直接被打歪了，完全成直角扭朝一边，唱片倒是没事。背后的墙上留下了一个明显的弹痕，黑洞洞的像极了动物的眼睛。当时天还没黑，留声机一炸，音乐戛然而止，他和佩吉如临大敌，找掩体，拔枪，拿盾牌，一气呵成。可敌人消失得无影无踪，没有人影，没有第二枪，留下的东西也就是这么颗子弹，再没别的了。

战略科学军团（SSR）立马把他们家翻了个底朝天。

不对，不能算是“他们家”了，史蒂夫无奈地打断自己。佩吉搬出去都快半年了，他们订婚却不结婚，在周围人眼里都快成了笑话。

总之，SSR什么也没找到。第二天史蒂夫就去哥伦比亚出差了，忙活一场莫名其妙的超自然现象。等他一周后回来，案子依旧没有像样的结果，SSR一头雾水，史蒂夫自己也摸不着头脑，他们都没见过这种子弹，它与当前世界上生产的任何一种武器都不匹配，简直像外星人传说里的产物。

很诡异。

这显然是一次有预谋的暗杀行动，目标要么是史蒂夫，要么是佩吉。是史蒂夫的可能性更大，因为那天佩吉是偶然过来的。他在基地遇到佩吉，偶然问她要不要来吃晚饭。他都不指望佩吉会答应，但对方随意耸耸肩，姣好红唇微妙地绷紧，脸上写着“为什么不？”

于是他们吃晚餐，聊了聊近况，谈话干巴巴的全然没有曾经的热情。史蒂夫自己也不知道他们怎么会变成这样，他喜欢她，理所应当，可他们订婚后很多事情就变得不一样了。战争结束以后他们都改变了不少，他不再担任美国队长，转而在SSR担任特工主管。佩吉和他并不在一个部门，他频繁出外勤，而佩吉负责主要是沟通协调类的文书工作。他们两个部门本不应该是敌对关系，但随着时间的推移，史蒂夫越来越看不惯上层安排佩吉所做的一些工作。

比如联络德国科学家。

比如招募阿尼姆·佐拉。

他自己也说不上为什么，甚至有一部分的他其实并不反对这些，世界尚未和平，SSR需要人手，何况将他们收入麾下随时提防也比放任自由来的好。仔细想想，他和佐拉并没有什么私人恩怨，顶多就是他在一列火车上逮捕了他。他还记得那是在阿尔卑斯，一个相当顺利的任务，他们咆哮突击队全员无人牺牲，甚至无人受伤。

所以他到底为什么不赞同呢？

谁知道。反正矛盾已经产生了，生活中也无法避免。官方统计数据表明1950年美国每二十对夫妻中就有一对性格不合，战后有太多人盲目结婚了，而史蒂夫呢，史蒂夫甚至只是订婚而已。

很多事情都不对劲。

那天他和佩吉收拾完盘子，互相看着，空气里尴尬弥漫。他灵机一动，提议他们跳一支舞，他们本就是因为一支舞订婚的，这是一个缓和关系的最佳时机。佩吉似乎也有所触动，她起身，长裙随着动作掀起一阵轻柔的波浪，他闻到她身上的香水味，伸出一只手搭在她腰上。

他们迈步。

不知为何，史蒂夫不敢看她的眼睛，他第一次见她的时候明明被她的眼睛迷住了，现在他却只能盯着她肩头的卷发和光彩照人的颈部胡思乱想。气氛很好，大概吧，所以按常理他应该拥住她，落下一吻，她显然也是这么想的，他们都停下来，靠近，嘴唇相碰。

砰！

留声机弹飞了，邻居的狗在叫，史蒂夫拿着盾牌一直追上大路，无果。等他回去的时候以后佩吉已经叫来了SSR特工协助侦察，他们的和好计划宣告破产，他理应为此伤心欲绝，再不济也该感慨他们恐怕再也办不了婚礼了。但不知怎么的，他心如止水，没有感到半点遗憾。

割草机传来嗡嗡声。

他揉了揉眉心，站起身，默默在留声机面前站住。最近他经常盯着它看，假装琢磨那弹孔，实际上神游其外，连他自己都不知道他在想些什么。

他好久没给佩吉打电话了。

 

* * *

 

第二天一早又有任务传唤。他在研究室门外碰见霍华德，每次瞥到他胸前的名牌都让他心脏刺痛，为什么？

之后他出外勤，这次在国内，内华达州，又黑又潮的巷子简直像口一眼望不到底的深井。他们把尸体拖出来，琢磨上面的伤口，这些人差不多是被整整齐齐地砍断了，断面干净无比，骨头的切面光滑得像是被细细打磨出来的。他上过战场，这种画面太小儿科了，不过他还是有一点点不安，指挥手下特工搬运尸体的时候，他向外退了退，视线从临街的窗户一直移到刀锋一样明亮的水泥路，身体里有根执拗的神经突突直跳。

“队长，你还好吧？”身边人打量他。

他眨眨眼，“没事。”

“你已经连续工作七十二小时了。”

“血清。”他言简意赅。

“好吧。”对方回答，带着一点局促和不安。很多人听到类似的词汇都会做此反应，就像在提醒他们史蒂夫和他们并非同类。

不过这人还挺好的，善举虽小，但也是在关心。其实一直以来有不少人建议史蒂夫休息一阵，尤其是在他反复顶撞高层、和佩吉闹僵、在SSR处境微妙之后，老有人让他去看场电影，度个假什么的，但他做不到。哪怕他已经到家，打开收音机，还摊开一本尚未读完的小说，但他的内心还是乱的，就是做不到。

任务一个接一个，很快他又从内华达州飞华盛顿。飞机上他瞟到无名指处的戒指，试图回忆佩吉的模样，找到当初那种陷入爱情的感觉。奇怪的是，他有时候甚至无法想起她全部的脸，只能看到她模糊的面孔，像旧照片一样弥漫着棕黄色。这次就更奇怪了，定神一想，他居然看到了她年长色衰的样子，太诡异了，为什么他会幻想自己的未婚妻老去以后？

也许他只是在恐婚。

他经历过战争，像驮马一样被驱赶着狂奔向前，他渴望安宁也恐惧安宁，也许这就是他内心的体现，他恐惧他有朝一日会放弃理想放弃信念放弃成为一个英雄……不，还是说不通。

所有事情都不太对劲。

 

* * *

 

深夜，结束任务回家，他走上台阶，还没开门，甚至还没摸到门把，他怔住了。

门缝里飘出一股鱼腥味。

很淡，正常人应该是闻不到的。佩吉来过？佩吉给他买了个鱼缸？这没道理。他上周出门前忘了收拾冰箱？还是下水道堵了，屋里积了一地臭水？无论哪种结果都让他生出一丝疲惫，他伸手掏钥匙，刚触碰到冰冷的金属，他听到说话声。

“——我说了那只是个意外，”一个被刻意压低的男声，“意外，不行吗？我手滑而已，我的手本来就放在扳机上，然后砰，不小心摁下去了，就这样。”

一些听不清楚的回应。

“什么叫‘我手滑崩了自己”？告诉你，再滑也滑不到那种地步。”

史蒂夫屏住呼吸，慢慢绕向窗户。小偷？恐怕不是。他蹑手蹑脚地把窗户抬上去，翻身入内，一点动静都没发出。不速之客在二楼，他听到他们翻东西的动静，唰唰唰，唰唰唰。

“裙子、裙子、裙子，哦，快看，用过的口红，我说什么来着？如果史蒂夫不是个女装癖的话，他显然就是个鼎鼎大名的异性恋了。”

“行了，巴克，”另一个男声发出叹息，好像很累，“快找吧。”

接着是一串湿漉漉、黏糊糊的怪声音，像是有人在用布丁擦地板。史蒂夫迟疑了，左右四顾，他最终走向他放在墙角的盾牌。楼上的动静一直没停，被叫做巴克的人一直在发牢骚，也不知道他对这里到底有多少不满。

史蒂夫怀着一股怒气走上楼梯，脚步依然很轻，按常理说别人不可能听到，但是楼上突然安静了。

他一鼓作气，踢开门，扔出盾牌。

哐当！

两件事情同时发生，一个男人单手接住盾牌，金属胳膊咔哒作响，外加一只挂在衣柜上的章鱼扑通一声落在地上。那可真是只奇怪的章鱼，半透明，身躯泛着流质的蓝光，而且一直在用某种难以言喻的眼神盯着史蒂夫看。他从未见过这种生物，他也从未见过男人身上这科幻电影一般的机械手臂。

男人（巴克？）把盾牌扔回来，锋利的边缘差点切到史蒂夫的脸。他瞬间燃起战意，冲上去和对方陷入短暂的扭打，对方居然跟他势均力敌，这没道理，难道他也是强化人？

一股寒意顿时沿着史蒂夫的脊背直往上冒，他挥拳，猛踢，扛起对方的身躯用力扔向墙壁。对方一个巧妙的空中转体轻松落地，他好像不想跟他打，防御为主，出拳最多只用了两成力道。史蒂夫停下来，男人见状以后干脆也不动了，金属手臂懒洋洋地抱在胸前，不知道为何，史蒂夫觉得他看自己的眼神泛着一股怒火，压抑，暗沉。

一辆车压着水泥路经过，短暂的灯光照亮了对方的脸。

“巴基？”

等等，谁是巴基。

男人盯着他，章鱼滑到对方脚边，也盯着他。

史蒂夫困惑极了，“我为什么要叫你巴基？”

“我怎么知道。”对方一脸不耐烦，与此同时史蒂夫看到数种表情从他脸上闪过，愤怒、厌倦、伤感，就像史蒂夫刚刚在他肚子上打了一拳。

有点奇怪。

他定了定神，“你是谁？”这回他用上了审问的语气，“刚刚和你说话的人在哪里？”

男人不答，只是吸了一口气，那条金属手臂又开始发出怪声音。章鱼沿着他的大腿往上爬，转眼就爬到他肩上了，黏糊糊的触手搂着他的脖子，触感一定很诡异，史蒂夫起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你不认识我，”对方慢吞吞地说，“没事，你也没必要认识。”

“什么？”

“我只是来修正一些错误。”他耸耸肩，章鱼松松地搭着他的左胳膊，他居然反握住它还轻轻地挠了挠，就像在挠一只小狗。

空气里弥漫着鱼腥味。

“别故弄玄虚。”史蒂夫拧眉，声音冷得像石头。

对方叹了口气，“该怎么说呢……我们来自时空管理局，负责纠正各个平行宇宙的异常现象——哦操，这样说出来真是太扯了，”他转向章鱼，“都是你出的烂主意，现在怎么办？”

章鱼慢悠悠地扭来扭去，就像一滩液体。不知为何，史蒂夫觉得它露出了一个一言难尽的表情，等下，章鱼为什么有表情？

史蒂夫抽离目光，草草掠过这个莫名其妙的男人，望着窗外。汽车在远处停下，猫着腰的特工慢慢溜进院内，草坪发出沙沙声，子弹在上膛，有人抽出了电击棒。

男人忽然狐疑地眯起眼，“等等，我说甜心，你不会偷偷叫了增援来抓我吧？”

史蒂夫未置可否。甜心？

“那样不好，真的不好，”男人心烦意乱地说，“唉，我其实不想这么办的——史蒂夫，帮个忙。”

“你怎么知道我的——”

话只说了半句，等他意识到这一声史蒂夫叫的不是自己时已经太迟了，章鱼从天而降，没有骨骼的身躯张开以后简直就像一只口袋——章鱼有这么大吗？他用盾牌抵挡，没用，章鱼轻描淡写地从上面滑开了，吸盘抡向他的脸。他凭着战斗本能向后躲，但是不够，章鱼速度太快，他试图大喊增援，但章鱼飞快地捂住了他的嘴。

呃，真恶心。

他挣扎，但所有的力道都像打在了棉花上。盾牌从他手中落了下去，被章鱼轻轻松松地接住了，甚至没有发出半点声音。之后的扭打就更可笑了，他像半死的鱼一样在地板上扑腾来扑腾去，章鱼仿佛一块凝胶铺在他和地板之间，数条触手捆着他的上身，另外两条死死缠着他的腿，一分钟，两分钟，他挣扎的幅度越来越小，一股黏滑的触感席卷他的皮肤，该死，连五指都被捆住了。

这期间，那个男人一直用同情的表情望着他，既不出手帮助，也不阻拦，就这么看着。等他终于动弹不得，男人才悠悠走来，用机械手臂拎起了他。

史蒂夫喉咙里挤出一连串愤怒的声音，他恶狠狠瞪向对方，眼神写着“走着瞧”。

“行了行了，乖，安静点，”男人拍了拍他的头，力道很轻，不知为何有点温柔，“不如这样，史蒂夫，你让这倒霉蛋睡会儿吧。”

“我说过我们不该来的。”一个声音说。

“闭嘴，我哪里知道他会突然回来。”

失去意识前，他想，这一切真是诡异透了。


	2. Chapter 2

 

“说真的，要不是他，我也不至于变成这德行。”

“……很多事情都不是我们能控制的。”

“我明白，巴基……抱歉，我不是在乱撒气，只是——”

史蒂夫睁开眼。

浴缸，不知道为什么他第一眼看到的是浴缸，剃须刀掉在地上，还有一些瓶瓶罐罐，佩吉的香皂……这是自己家的浴缸，没错，他就这么躺在里面，脚搭在浴缸边缘，硬邦邦的水龙头硌着他的颈椎，他试着动一动，发现自己的两只手被链条捆在了后头的水管上。

可笑，一根水管而已，他们以为他是谁？

他侧耳倾听。胶皮鞋底踏过硬木地板，冰箱开启又关上，有人在光明正大地喝他家的啤酒，啪，金属盖被撬开，叮当，又落入垃圾箱。

他们还没走。

史蒂夫暗暗咬牙，拧断水管的声音势必会引来那两个混蛋，他还不能冒险行动。片刻思索过后，他收起膝盖，支起上身试图顺着浴室的小窗向外望。束缚他的铁链沿着水管上移了一公分，他放缓动作，就像捧着一个岌岌可危的肥皂泡，慢一点，轻一点，他不能发出任何声响。

窗外传来割草机的动静。

蓝天白云，阳光点缀其中，他听到一辆轿车缓慢驶过，孩童在街上玩闹，模糊的对话声，还有邻居养的狗在院子里溜达的声音。

这不对劲。

他确定他昨晚叫了增援，如果他今天醒来发现自己被转移了，那一切还说得通。但如今他还在自己家中，时间最多过了六个小时，外面一切平静仿佛无事发生，所有SSR特工都人间蒸发了一般，可能吗？不可能。

退一万步，就算那两个混蛋真的让特工们消失了，SSR总部也不至于无动于衷。何况他今天没去报道也没打电话请假，他的手下必然会觉察出端倪，最少，他们也会派一个人来敲响他的门，问问是怎么回事。

但现在，一切似乎安然无恙。

史蒂夫拧紧眉头，手指死死绞着背上的衣物。愤怒和焦虑拉扯着他的胃，但现在不是自怨自艾的时候，他把那些乱七八糟的思绪撇到一边，挺直脊背，思考下一步该怎么办。

关门声。什么人出去了。

脚步声。

越来越近的脚步声。

门向外打开，有金属胳膊的男人走进来。门再次关上，对方两手插兜，懒散地往门上一靠，大咧咧的样子像个该死的时装模特。与昨天稍微不同的是，他把头发扎起来了，露出他相当完美的脸型，他的眼睛真特别，眼神深邃，浓密的睫毛长得几乎要倒卷起来。作为一个刚刚绑架了史蒂夫的混球，他看起来还挺悠哉，一副“你奈何不了我”的模样。

史蒂夫冷笑了一声。

不知道这声笑触动了男人哪根神经，对方也笑了，是那种无奈的苦笑。“你这副模样真够傻的。”他走近了一点，坐在浴缸边上。

“你的章鱼同伙呢？”

“有事去忙了。”对方说。

史蒂夫忍住嘲笑他的冲动，尽量让自己的声音显得平稳无波，“你到底是谁？”

“哦，叫我巴基就行了，”对方说，“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，巴基。”

他的语气有股佯装出来的轻松，史蒂夫注意到这人和自己说话的时候都这德行，好像他们曾经很熟悉，现在又疏离了似的。

但他明明不认得他。

他想起自己好像也叫过他“巴基”。

“我们见过吗？”

巴基眨眨眼，“没有，我想。”

史蒂夫陷入思索，这很可能是敌人迷惑他的手段。所以巴基在期待什么？他求饶吗？不可能的，他闭上眼，再睁开，带着高高在上的冷漠回望过去。

“如果你认为套套近乎就能让我放弃抵抗，那你就大错特错了。”

“我从没这么想过。”巴基又叹了一口气，他挨得太近了，完全没有戒备地坐在史蒂夫旁边。是纯粹的大意，还是陷阱？

不管了。

一声巨响，他拉断水管，强压下的水流仿佛喷泉一样窜入空中，差点把他整个人推出去。他扯断剩余的锁链，胳膊闪电间拧住巴基的脖子，带着他径直摔在冰冷的瓷砖地板上。碰！腹部遭到重击，那条金属手臂的力道仿佛一吨铁块撞向他的肋骨，他发出一声干呕，也许内脏出血了，没关系，他攥紧拳头，抄起断裂的水管的直接挥向巴基面部。

被挡下了。对方用了人类的那只手，但铁管居然结结实实地弯成了直角。又是一击，巴基从他怀里扭了出去，缠斗中史蒂夫瞟见他留下明显青紫痕迹的脖子，不知为何心脏一阵绞痛。这片刻的迟疑让他的动作慢了半拍，巴基瞬间跃起，两条狠戾的长腿绞住他的肩，全身力量向下扭动。他像个可怜的陀螺一样被巴基带着整整转了一圈，脑袋重重砸向地面。

眼冒金星。

疼，简直疼死了，晕头转向，他怀疑自己的脑仁已经像个皮球一样冲破后脑勺飞了出去。地板出现深深裂痕，他咳出一口血，看着一抹深红顺着满地的流水逐渐变浅汇入地漏。世界在眼前打转，他陷入了短暂的脑震荡之中，两只手把他拖拽起来，就像一个拥抱似的，他被拽到了对方臂弯中间。

“你可能错估了我们的实力，”睁开眼，巴基的脸出现在正上方，“我心情不好不想放水，而你没有盾牌没有武器，你未必打得过我。”

说着，他伸出右手，用一种相当诡异的温柔方式抹掉了史蒂夫嘴角的血迹。短暂的静默，直到史蒂夫喘匀呼吸，又挥出一拳。

 

* * *

 

他们一直扭打到浴室外面。

几乎所有能碰到的家具都被拿来打架了，落地灯，花瓶，化妆台，镜子，有什么抓什么。扶手椅被扯出内芯，抽屉整个碎成两截，铁床架散成一摊金属废墟。他们打到楼下，老旧的台阶咯咯作响，史蒂夫越过栏杆伸手抓住巴基衣服上的绑带，却被不知道从哪里冒出来的匕首划伤了胳膊。“你忘了我就是个行走的军械库。”巴基咧着嘴笑，笑容让他有半秒钟的眩晕，然后他被一脚踢中，跌跌撞撞地摔进书房。

他一眼就看见了书柜旁边的电话。

“还打吗？”巴基在外头问，摩拳擦掌的模样好像这只是一次再寻常不过的争执，“要不要休个战？”

史蒂夫猛地抓住书柜边缘，咬牙，肌肉几乎撑破袖子，书柜轰然倒塌，将入口封了个严严实实，接着他一把抓过听筒拨了SSR的号码。快接通，快接通，拜托了。短暂的嘟嘟声后他听到了接线员的声音，“您好。”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，紧急事态，编号12，重复，编号12，”他语速飞快，“我需要突击队支援，马上！”

“可队长，您就在——”

“马上，拜托了！”

“——您明明就在这里——”

嗞，通话被掐断了。“嘿，伙计，”巴基的声音从书柜后面传来，“这是你和卡特的家，你就这么对待这些来之不易的家具吗？”

“该死！”史蒂夫捏断了话筒。与此同时，一拳，两拳，书柜从中间裂开，分散的木屑与书页仿佛雨点一样落在他们身上。巴基阔步走来，手里提着一根电话线，脸上挂着志得意满的笑。

“不得不说，宝贝，我早就猜到你这招了，”他在他跟前站定，“你还不如莱比锡那次。”

“什么莱比锡？”

“43年，战俘营，咱俩差不多从一整个团的九头蛇眼皮子底下溜出去——哦不，那不是你，”巴基生硬地笑了，“不是你想成为的你。”

这笑容让史蒂夫胃里一沉，下一秒，他抄起墙壁上挂着的那副素描扔向巴基的脑袋，后者挥拳阻挡，视野被遮蔽的瞬间已经足够史蒂夫发动偷袭了，他掐住他的脖子猛地一推，两个人的重量同时压在角落那把可怜的木头椅子上。

巴基挣扎，他加大力道，巴基挣扎，他在史蒂夫身下扭动，大腿狠狠抵着他的臀部，他骑着他，下压，继续下压。椅子塌了，他们瞬间翻滚在地，巴基两条腿夹住他的腰，他们的胯部迅速撞在一起。

等等。

等等。

有什么不对。

史蒂夫的脑袋嗡的一声，一个前所未有的念头闯进他的脑内，非常无耻，令人惊恐，就像一道电流肆无忌惮地从神经里蹿过。他僵住了。

巴基一脚踹在他肚子上，接着飞扑而来，金属手臂死死按住他胸口，擒住他，手中不知何时拿着一个没见过的东西——手铐——等他意识到时已经晚了。手铐飞向他的手腕脚腕，攀爬的速度像只剧毒蜘蛛，他甚至没顾得上甩开它。咔嗒一声响，手铐弹出蜘蛛腿一般的环形锁扣，他的双臂猛地一抽，整个人跟电击似的在地上一弹，扭成了虾米似的姿势。

“本来不想用在你身上的，”巴基撑着地板爬起来，低头看着他，脸上还是有股微妙的同情，“振金制品。”

“那还真是谢了，”史蒂夫表情轻蔑，“非常体贴。”

要在正常情境下，这时候巴基早该带着一脸嘲弄冲上来拳打脚踢了，就像电影里的邪恶反派，怎么解气怎么来。但对方只是抹去嘴角的血，扯来一把幸免遇难的椅子，居然就在他面前坐下来了。

有点诡异。

还有点尴尬。

他发现巴基在看他左手上的戒指。

“怎么？”他挤出一声冷笑，“没见过？”

“没在你手上见过。”对方语气淡漠，视线忽然转向了墙角的留声机，准确的说，转向了那个弹孔。

史蒂夫瞟他一眼，“是你开的枪，对么？”

“嗯哼，”巴基站起来，把椅子推朝一边，“为什么选那首歌？”

“什么？”

“那首。”巴基语焉不详，他站在留声机跟前，抬手拨弄弯曲的唱头，“——其实这很容易修。”

史蒂夫皱眉。

三根金属手指捏住弯曲的部分，轻轻一掰，“好了。”巴基嘟囔道，他提起唱头慢慢放到唱片边缘，一阵熟悉的滋滋声过后，音乐飘了出来。

 

__Kiss me once then kiss me twice then kiss me once again_ _

__吻我一次 吻我两次 再吻我一次_ _

__It's been a long long time_ _

__我们离别得太久了_ _

__Haven't felt like this my dear since can't remember when_ _

__这样的悸动遥远得有些陌生_ _

__It's been a long long time_ _

__我们离别得太久了_ _

 

* * *

 

还是没人说话。

巴基的鞋子擦过木地板，他回来坐下，抱着椅背，下巴搁在手臂上。这场面真是诡异透顶，他们一个无动于衷地坐着，一个像烤盘里的感恩节火鸡一样躺着，周围全是家具的废墟。更远的窗外阳光普照，云朵飘过天空，割草机的嗡嗡声不见了。

“没用的，”史蒂夫瞪向巴基，始终没有放弃挣扎，“就算电话拨不出去，就算你搞了什么鬼……SSR还是会派人来，这么大的动静，邻居早就听到了。”

“是啊，”巴基轻描淡写地笑着，起身关闭了留声机，“你看他们还拉了警戒线呢。“

什么时候发生的事？

“我告诉他们，你的屋子发生了超自然现象，就像被一颗球形闪电砸中了，”他开始比划闪电在屋里横冲直撞的模样，“万幸危险发生的时候没有任何人在屋内，”他揭开百叶窗往外瞟了一眼，“你瞧，大家都躲在外面呢。”

“……‘你’告诉他们？”

“哦，不是我，”巴基耸耸肩，“但多少是我的主意。”

史蒂夫深吸口气，脑袋嗡嗡作响。这时一楼的门打开了，脚步声，绝对是一个成年男性的脚步声，那种平稳沉着的步伐甚至还有点说不出来的熟悉。未知男性在客厅里转了一圈，另一串脚步声冲了过去，“罗杰斯队长，”那家伙喊，“罗杰斯队长，您一个人进来太危险了！”

天，这是韦伯斯特的声音，韦伯斯特，他的部下之一。接着史蒂夫听到了更可怕的动静——另一个他，另一个他在说话。

“没事，告诉外面一切正常。”

他僵住，巴基眼疾手快往他嘴里塞了一个口塞，“我们该走了，”他把他扛到肩上，刚想迈步差点被椅子绊倒，忍不住咕哝，“真沉。”

史蒂夫发出嘶嘶声。

“别闹了，跟你讲个好玩的，这玩意儿以前封过洛基的嘴。”

谁他妈是洛基？

他们翻出窗外，沿着房屋后边的阴影一路走向车库。巴基拉开后座车门直接把他塞了进去，他应该庆幸不是后备箱吗？他扭动一下，视线狠狠剜着巴基的脸。

巴基视而不见，紧跟着他爬进来，轻轻关上车门。

静默。

脚步声。

“——谁也不能保证这已经结束了，史蒂夫，这一切都太奇怪了，你还记得上次的子弹吗？”

该死，是佩吉的声音。

史蒂夫向外探身，巴基迅速压住他的头。他们靠得太近了，他能闻到巴基身上的气味，他的长发——已经完全披散下来的长发扫过史蒂夫的脸。他呼吸急促，紧张，愤怒，巴基的呼吸似乎也失了冷静，他的金属五指陷进史蒂夫的头发，只要睁开眼史蒂夫就能看见对方脖子上细微的毛孔，轻颤的皮肤，还有顺着喉结滑落的小小汗珠。

他想知道这尝起来是什么感觉……

不，不对，什么鬼。史蒂夫想给自己一拳，他在想什么，他疯了不成？

天啊。

天啊。

他几乎忘了车库外的动静，等他脑子里有个声音吼你他妈究竟在干什么时，外界的声音才像涨潮一样响起来——

“我明白，我会继续调查的。”

“会是宇宙魔方吗？”

“我不知道，这很难说，现在各地都在发生超自然现象，光SSR捕捉到的就有十一起了——上头有什么说法吗？”

佩吉好像轻笑了一声。

“怎么？”

“没什么，就是觉得你很久没和我这么说话了，怎么说呢……”她的笑声愈发明显，“自然了很多。”

那是个骗子！史蒂夫再一次呜咽。她怎么能觉得骗子更像他本人？！

巴基用力摁下他的头。

“我送你回去？”冒牌史蒂夫的声音。

“不用了。”

“那我送你到车上吧。”

他们要走了，该死，没机会了。史蒂夫呼吸短促，就像哮喘犯了，他必须做点什么，冷静下来，冷静下来，好好想想。

他瞟见了车门。

哐！

他挣开巴基一脚踢了上去，巴基一跃而起，已经晚了，他们陷入混乱的扭打，史蒂夫能清晰看到他眼眸里闪现出罕见的惊慌。太好了，有效了。他听见佩吉顿住脚步，也听见冒牌史蒂夫试图叫住她。他们慌了，只差一步，挣扎中他的口塞歪朝一边，只差一步，他吸了口气，佩吉的名字涌上喉头——

一把枪出现在跟前。

巴基拿着枪。

“对不起。”

他颤抖的声音竟然让史蒂夫有种莫名其妙的心痛。

……可他为什么要道歉？

“对不起。”巴基又重复了一次，“对不起——操，我总是对你心软。”

他慢慢调转枪口，指向佩吉。

__——“我就是个行走的军械库。”_ _

巴基带着枪。

巴基带着枪但刚才一直没有用过。

巴基用枪指着他爱的女人。

“别出声，不然我一枪崩了她。”

静默。

时间一分一秒。

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

一只长得和史蒂夫一模一样的章鱼在开车，真是可笑，史蒂夫自己都快神经质地笑出声了。窗外，景物迅速倒退，他们恐怕已经离开布鲁克林去了港口一类的地方。史蒂夫闻到空气里弥漫着工业废料的味道，臭鱼味，海腥味，他瞟见一个直入云霄的烟囱，天黑了，月亮在后方泛出单薄的冷光。

他们驶过一个转角。“坦白说，”巴基回头瞟他一眼，“我觉得他有点可怜。”

章鱼翻了翻眼睛，不说话。史蒂夫从后视镜里看到他的眼瞳，滑溜溜，亮晶晶，五彩斑斓的模样和人类相去甚远。就连他的手臂都时不时泛出一丝蓝光，就像章鱼那身流质的皮肤。恶心。

骗子。

冒牌货。

他强忍下怒意，将金属针捅进振金锁眼。每个特工都得留这么一手，这根针在他身上恐怕也藏了好几年了。但是该死的，撬不开。那么方案二，他需要把自己的五指拧脱臼。该死，该死，该死。

冷静下来，罗杰斯，好好想想。至少佩吉还活着，至少他们也不急于杀了自己，所以为什么？绑架他有什么好处吗？血清？不，还是没道理。思来想去，他只能考虑那两人一开始的说辞——时空管理局，异常现象，修正错误。

扯淡。

车辆开始减速，史蒂夫看到窗外立着铁丝网，他们似乎来到了某个仓库一样的地方。章鱼熄灭发动机，起身的瞬间他的人形骤然坍缩，溶解，变形，成了一团发出幽幽蓝光的半透明黏液。接着，章鱼的肢体从里面伸出来，他转朝巴基，哧溜一声爬上了他的肩膀。

这一幕简直像发生过几百次了。巴基面色不改，他迈步走向史蒂夫，只粗略扫了一眼就拉开车门将后者拽出来。他怕他摔到地上，还用金属胳膊在他身下稍稍撑了一下，有什么用呢？史蒂夫是不会被这敷衍的善意感动的。

他给了巴基一个结结实实的头槌。

巴基跌退，鼻腔开始流血。史蒂夫没给他反应的时机，他脱臼的五指滑出镣铐，步履蹒跚，第二拳紧随其后。但他显然错估了他的平衡力，这一拳下去他完全站不稳了，后背砸向车门又滚落在地，他像一条缺水的鳗鱼一般扭了一圈，膝盖曲起，他开始用双手爬行。

章鱼落在他跟前，嗖地掀起一阵大风，史蒂夫慌忙避开了随之而来的触手。巴基也赶到了，依旧没掏枪，只是单手拧住史蒂夫的拳头。鲜血滴在他们身前，史蒂夫踉跄起身，又挥出无力的一掌，没用的，他已经没有机会反击了，他只能高昂着头，目光中泛出恨意的火焰。

巴基摘掉了他的口塞。

史蒂夫立刻啐他的脸，“刚才是为了佩吉。”他恶狠狠地说。

巴基的表情……他无法解读，对方就这么一动不动地看着自己，嘴唇扭成痛苦的弧度，张了张，又闭上。

“对不起。”对方说。

史蒂夫再补上一拳，但巴基居然动都没动一下，硬生生挨了下来。

“巴克！”章鱼喊道。

“没事。”巴基咧了咧嘴，啐出一口血沫。“还有吗？”他望向史蒂夫，“没关系，快，发泄吧。”

说着，他的下巴还抬了抬，像是挑衅。但是不，这不对，这不是史蒂夫理解的挑衅。巴基的眼睛有一层雾，身体在轻颤，他好像忘了该怎么呼吸，吸气，吸气，一直吸气。时间静止了，如同一道冰冻的屏障，他们出不去，别人进不来。

“你就这么想保护她吗？”

巴基似乎想说得潇洒些，但他的声音抖得不像话，“这么爱她？”

史蒂夫一动不动。

“对不起，”巴基第四次说，垂着头，呼吸卡在半道，“我不该来的。”

“不。”

史蒂夫突然开口。

“不，巴基。”

他们互相看着，风迎面而来，偶尔，巴基的长发会擦着他的脸晃动一下。

这一刻史蒂夫忘记了自己。

他盯着那发丝。

继而盯着巴基的眼睛。

突然，天旋地转。一条巨大的触手卷起史蒂夫扔朝一边，他摔倒在一堆瓶瓶罐罐构成的垃圾堆上。接着，另一个自己凭空浮现，不顾一切冲向巴基的模样甚至让史蒂夫感到一丝无名火。那家伙手忙脚乱地擦去巴基脸上的血污，搂住他的脖子，“巴克，”他轻晃他，“巴克，呼吸。”

“我很好——”

“呼吸，听我的，先呼吸。”

巴基吐出一大口浊气，章鱼捋了捋他的头发安抚他。史蒂夫卸掉自己腿上的镣铐，爬起来，不知为何跌跌撞撞地走了过去。章鱼瞬间回瞪，看那模样，他估计已经酝酿好了三千五百种将史蒂夫生吞活剥的办法。

“如果你再敢——”

“……行了，”巴基疲惫地打断他的话，“行了，没事的，我很好。”

章鱼把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，接着他一拳将他们车门锤了一个惊人的凹陷，站起来，像一头愤怒的猎豹一样伸手指向史蒂夫，“我真的不敢相信，无数个宇宙里竟然会诞生一个你这样的混球！”

“够了，伙计，冷静点，”巴基拉住他，“闭上嘴，你简直是在帮倒忙。”

章鱼骂骂咧咧地变小了，重新盘到了他的肩上。

“我不该牵扯卡特进来的，我道歉，”他转朝史蒂夫，抹了下脸上的鼻血，“而你揍过我了，我们扯平了，行吗？”

史蒂夫眯眼盯着他。

“这件事很复杂，但我向你保证，我们从来就没有想过要伤害这个宇宙里任何一个人，无论是你，还是卡特，还是其他。”

“所以那些案子和你们无关？”

“无关，”巴基烦躁地将手揣入兜中，“说真的，我都不想来，我在我本来的时空待得好好的，是这家伙硬要我来的。”

章鱼发出一声含混的抱怨。

史蒂夫慢慢理清了线索，“所以……这只外星生物是另一个世界的我？”

“嗯哼。”

他再次板起脸，“你们可以一开始就和我说清楚。”

“我不想说，”巴基显得更烦躁了，他胡乱甩着头发，像是眼前有一只挥之不去的蚊子，“我就不想把你牵扯进来，行吗，我本来计划无声无息地来，无声无息地走，就这样。”

“为什么？”

“因为我恨你。”巴基咬牙切齿，“够了，过来。”

史蒂夫狐疑地往前走。

咔哒。

又一个手铐。

史蒂夫僵在原地，呆若木鸡，好一会儿才喃喃开口，“操！”

“你瞧，伙计，我又没说要你帮忙，”巴基歪头看着他，表情仿佛一只无辜的麋鹿，“但我也不想让你碍手碍脚，你就接着当一个安静的俘虏吧。”

 

* * *

 

他观察着他们的一举一动。

严格来说，他们对他还算不错，给他食物和水，摘掉了他的手铐，还给了他不怎么大的活动空间。既然得到了保证，生命也不再受到威胁，史蒂夫的表现也就稍稍顺从了一些。他不再动不动就反抗了，但他一点都不友好，像头困兽一样成天转来转去，一会儿像他们讨要收音机，一会儿又讨要报纸。

“我总得知道外面发生了什么。”他气哼哼地说。

他的要求基本都被满足了，章鱼代替他去SSR工作，如果他想知道佩吉的情况，对方也会告诉她，只不过语气一点都不好听。他还经常用恨铁不成钢的眼神盯着史蒂夫看，或者理直气壮地叫他“唐璜”。

“唐璜，别挡道。”

“唐璜，收起你的小狗脸，这里没你说话的份。”

“唐璜，手伸出来。”

史蒂夫愤愤不平地伸了手，“为什么不直接叫我的名字。”

“因为通常意义上我才是史蒂夫罗杰斯，”对方粗暴地扯下他的固定带，观察他脱臼的指骨愈合的情况，“看起来基本已经没事了。”

史蒂夫嗤之以鼻，“如果你轻一点会好得更快。”

对方白他一眼。巴基正好路过，他停下来仔细打量他们一番，忽然撇了撇嘴，“……这看起来就像我最下流的春梦里出现的景象。”

“什么？”史蒂夫备受惊吓。

“看在上帝的份上，巴克，”章鱼发出抱怨，嘴角却弯着，“星期天的晚上，两个只穿着紧身的T恤的家伙坐在你跟前，明明有三百万种解释你却只想着让你裤子里撑帐篷那种。”

巴基用靠垫扔他，“我没有撑帐篷，”他低声咆哮，脸却红了，“还有你他妈住嘴。”

章鱼给了对方一个不赞同的眼神，他们忘了已经吓到僵硬的史蒂夫。

“你们，”他结巴了，“你们——”

“是基佬，对啊，你则是五十年代的恐同异性恋，”巴基昂起下巴，“有什么意见？”

史蒂夫继续支支吾吾，好半天才挤出一句，“看起来不像。”

“但我们不是一对，”章鱼微微笑道，平静而从容地搂住巴基的肩，“我们是搭档。”

“战友。”

“搭档，还要我说多少次，我不认可那个威尔逊当你的搭档。”

“那是因为你还不认识他。”

没有人去关心史蒂夫越来越苍白的脸颊，短促的呼吸，还有发抖的拳头。“等一等！”他终于喊出了声，“先等一等，等一等。”

那两人瞟他一眼，毅然对此视若无睹。“对了，”章鱼说，“你的伤势怎么样了，让我看看。”

“没什么大碍。”

他们撇下史蒂夫直接去了隔壁房间，巴基撩起上衣给章鱼检查。章鱼对待他可比对待自己温柔多了，史蒂夫想，他也搞不明白自己为什么要像个傻子一样可怜巴巴地盯着门缝，幻想自己的视线能变成一道砖墙隔开那两个人。为什么，何必呢？

史蒂夫皱眉，感到胸口揪紧。他不确定自己应该做什么，沉默？嘲讽？还是黯然神伤？离开的两人并没有回避他的超级听力，他能听到他们在屋内谈论各种事情，或者纯粹是闲聊，那么放松，那么惬意。接着，章鱼走出来，视线冷飕飕朝史蒂夫一瞥，让本来打算说两句风凉话的他差点一开口就呛着，该死。

“让一让，唐璜。”

史蒂夫深吸口气，他有无数辩驳想要脱口而出，但平生第一次，他没有迎战，而是后退，转身，恹恹离开了。

 

* * *

 

又有人死了。

这次发生在长岛，圆形剧场，散场时分爆发的血腥场面简直像恐怖电影。死去的十三人仿佛被看不见的细线切开了，断口整整齐齐干净利落，尸体倒地以后甚至还在痉挛，墙面和地板瞬间血肉模糊。

史蒂夫没有亲眼看见这些，但他从报纸上看到的时候简直气不打一处来。“你们让我待在这里，行，我照做了，”他用力拍向最近的咖啡桌，“然后呢，事态得到控制了吗？”

巴基看起来比他还焦躁，“你冲我发脾气有什么用，让开，别挡着我看报告。”

章鱼在他肩头趴着，他们把从SSR拿出来的文件一字排开，上头有几张尸体的照片，血流成河，相当恐怖。巴基又换了个角度看，咬着牙齿来回踱步，史蒂夫从里头抽了一张纸，上面写着现场的勘查情况：有一位目击者声称看到了影子一样模糊的人。

“会是他吗？”巴基转朝章鱼。

“是谁？”史蒂夫插话。

“我不确定，”章鱼从对方肩上滑了下来，吸盘一下子粘起了好几页纸，“只有一个人看到，信息也不充分。如果是的话那倒是个好消息，但可能性太小了，别忘了我们根本不知道他会以何种状态出现。”

“可能是人类，可能是动物，”巴基耸耸肩，“可能是一滩水或者一团空气。”

“等等，我想起来了，白天SSR来了几个国际刑警，他们说曼哈顿也有类似的目击报告。”

“曼哈顿，长岛，那就是两个地方了，”巴基摊开地图，迅速标记了两个位置，“还是很难确定，我们的数据记录呢？”

章鱼跳下桌子，半秒内变成成人大小。他进屋取出一张纸，“坐标145、198、97，强度3，能对上。”

两人面面相觑，眼神里流露出一丝期待。巴基迅速拍了拍章鱼的背，从咖啡桌下面抓过一个帆布包甩在背上，肉眼看过去，那背包鼓鼓囊囊的模样至少藏了三把突击步枪。

“我去一趟曼哈顿。”

“等等，”史蒂夫终于找到机会拦在他前头，“有人想跟我解释一下吗？你们在找谁？”

“一个关键人物，”章鱼说，“你不认识。”

“什么特征？我可以交给SSR——”

“没有特征，他可能长着美杜莎一样的头发，也可能是个戴面具的国际杀手，也可能是个飞来飞去的钢铁怪物。时空悖论已经产生了，鬼知道他会变成什么。”

“时空悖论……”史蒂夫咂摸着这个词，“这就是事故发生的原因？”

“显然你不傻。”章鱼讥讽道。

这时巴基已经推开他大步走向门外，史蒂夫原地发愣，章鱼也不再理他，转而走进里屋折腾那些他看不懂的仪器。他感到头痛，像个局外人一样站也不是，坐也不是，最终他咳嗽两声，默默站到了章鱼后面。

章鱼像个蓝莓味果冻一样糊在一堆按键上。

“呃……要帮忙吗？”

对方的双眼轻轻朝上一翻，八条触手没有一条闲着，“不用，”他冷冰冰地说，“或者你可以去旁边坐着，帮我削个苹果。”

史蒂夫假装听不懂他的讽刺，“既然我们不是敌人，或许我们可以考虑合作。”

章鱼哼了声，“怎么？”

“我可以帮你们混入SSR，”史蒂夫摆出他最大的诚意，“让整个调查数据库向你们敞开，怎么样？”

“我已经混进去了。”

“但你不是我，你不知道数据库在哪儿，你也没有密钥。”

章鱼再次抬眼一瞥，手上的动作慢了下来。史蒂夫靠近了一点，看着章鱼填满那些用途未知的数据表，绘制场景，记录图形。他深吸口气，“听着，我本人对内讧没什么兴趣，有那么多人在白白牺牲，既然你是我，想必你也清楚这对我来说意味着什么。”

说着，他加重语气，“我们合作，解决问题，或者你让我回去，再或者我找人绑了你们两个，把你们嘴里的信息一个一个敲出来，你挑吧，反正这件事我无论如何都管定了。”

沉默。

不知道哪句话触动了他，章鱼终于停下来，变回人形。他脸上闪过复杂的情感，史蒂夫静静等待着，过了很久，章鱼才抬头，叹气。

“你没那个本事，”对方说，“算了，你毕竟是我。”

史蒂夫挑眉，“那么合作愉快？”

“合作愉快，唐璜。”

“别那样叫我。”

章鱼耸肩，伸出一只手来。短暂握手，松开，章鱼抿着双唇，史蒂夫能看出他虽然不满但是勉强接受了。所以他们没事了，暂时吧。为了缓和气氛，他决定另找一个话题。

“说起来，”他把手放在桌上一个圆形手环上，“这个是做什么用的？”

“别动！”

已经晚了，他的手一放上去那东西就开始发亮，章鱼从椅子上跳起来冲向他，但他眼前一花，就像有人突然抽出了他的灵魂，将他的内脏整个翻朝外面。晕眩，失控，冲击，什么都看不见了，五彩斑斓的通道从他眼睛消退，耳朵里响起尖锐的怪声，他飘起来了，升向空中，然后急速下坠。

坠落。

坠落——


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫醒过来，大口喘着粗气。

空气微凉，湿润的风中弥漫着青草和泥土的味道。他慢慢地爬起来，茫然看向四周，山野，林木，湖泊，他不认识这个地方。他向前走，几幢完全陌生的建筑引入眼帘，一些陌生人站在空地上，身边还有一台诡异的仪器，比史蒂夫在九头蛇基地、在SSR总部、或者在巴基和章鱼合住的仓库中见过的都要诡异——像个四脚朝天的巨型蜘蛛，流线型的支架，明晃晃的仿佛火焰一样的核心。

“他该回来了，”一个大块头说，“理论上说只要五秒。”

说是大块头，也未免太大了。史蒂夫吞了吞口水，不远处那个背影的魁梧程度远超凡人，而且如果他没看错的话，对方的手掌是绿色的，对，草地那样的绿色。

他慢慢蹲伏下来，躲在树后，心里闪过大量推论：他死了，这里是地狱；他被传送到了其他地方；他进入了其他宇宙，面前的生物都是章鱼的同类。似乎最后一种才是最靠谱的，他以半蹲姿势悄悄接近，屏住呼吸，突然一道瘦长的背影猛地刺入他的眼球，像是一场呼啸而来的风暴，他避之不及。

巴基。

是巴基。

史蒂夫松开紧握的双拳，不知所措。巴基背对他，似乎完全意识不到他的存在。树木太茂密了，史蒂夫眼睁睁看着巴基以梦游一般脚步缓步向前，其他人都像是被咒语定住了，他们集体盯着一个方向——巴基前往的方向。

史蒂夫深吸口气，他不太确定自己要不要跟上去。他们需要帮忙吗？为什么气氛这么古怪？当你被一个莫名其妙的手环扔到一个莫名其妙的世界的时候，你是应该原地不动还是出去露面？有一个声音告诉他，他不能对巴基置之不理，但是上帝啊，这一点道理都没有，前面那个究竟是不是他认识的巴基还是个未解之谜呢。

“山姆……”巴基开口了，声音干涩，“过来。”

其他人慢慢围拢上前，除了史蒂夫，他还像只猫一样潜伏在草丛里摸不着头脑。气氛太诡异了，诡异到窒息，诡异到史蒂夫忍不住想如果他现在冲出去大喊一声“惊喜！”，会发生什么？

……呃。

继续向前，阳光明亮，亮的刺眼，树木密密麻麻，草丛弯弯曲曲，每个人的脸却阴沉得要命。史蒂夫很难看清楚他们究竟盯着什么，希望没有人看到一颗金色的脑袋在灌木中移动。他已经绕到巴基侧面了，巴基的站姿变化了——史蒂夫瞬间无比紧张——但巴基只是稍稍松懈了一些，他的表情……很累，真的很累，还有悲愤，失落，就像意志瓦解，就像放弃抵抗。

史蒂夫循着他的目光望去。

一个老人。

一个坐在长椅上的老人。

巴基的脸渐渐失去血色，他死死攥着自己的衣摆，用劲之大让史蒂夫几乎能听见那只金属胳膊发出濒临崩溃的咔咔声。这一刻史蒂夫忘了眨眼，忘了屏住呼吸，他确定自己见过巴基这样的表情，就在数天以前，他几乎把巴基的牙齿从耳朵里揍出来的时候，当时巴基就是这么盯着他的。

但还不完全一样，现在的巴基，更绝望，更崩溃，而数天前的巴基更像是已经熬过了死刑，有种不管不顾一般的云淡风轻。

整片树林陷入死寂，所有人好像都在等待着什么。

也不知道过了多久，巴基执拗地站着，身躯绷成一根岿然不动的木桩。“去吧。”他说，声音又干又哑。史蒂夫见此情景用力抽了口气，毒辣的阳光烤着他的头顶，汗滴落进他的眼睛里，撕心裂肺的剧痛，就像无数只蚂蚁钻进了他的血管和骨骼，这太疼了，太疼了。

他再也忍不下去了。

“巴基！”

巴基一眼就看见了他，眼睛瞪大了。他站起来，周围人顿时掀起骚动，他往前走，周围人纷纷让开。他的手慢慢抬起，慢慢伸向巴基的脸，对方也在抬手，他们越来越近了，一步，两步，他能看见阳光在巴基的眼底灿烂地闪耀。

一股巨力扯住了他。

不，不不不不——

和来时的感觉一样，他刚想大声嘶吼，一团来路不明的力量直接堵住了他的喉咙。他拼命挣扎，踢打，用超出上次十倍、二十倍的力道去抗争，求你了，他真的想留下来，可是凡人之躯真的无法在这海啸般的巨力中派上半点用场。巴基从他眼前消失了，树林、地面、不明身份的老人也消失了，他被抛回了五彩斑斓的通道里，像激流中的树叶，被撕成七八块，整个世界都震动起来，坠落，再一次坠落——

 

* * *

 

头很痛。

很明显，他又脑震荡了，才一周时间他脑震荡的次数恐怕比他当美国队长的时候还多。他呻吟一声，嘴里泛出胃酸的气味，像刚吞了一只死老鼠。

“他回来了！快把他弄出去！操——”

谁在惨叫？

他睁眼，一股腥气灌进他的鼻子里，他发现半空中漂浮着一只金属胳膊，奇怪，为什么金属胳膊会悬在天上，他真的想不通这个，脸上热乎乎的，有什么东西滴下来，温热的，黏的，血。

碰。金属胳膊凭空坠下，只有一只胳膊，端口齐整，光滑如同水面。

“巴基！”

章鱼扑上前去，直至这时史蒂夫才看清了现状——巴基半跪在地上，左肩以下空空如也，但他的右手还端着一把起码有十二口径的巨型霰弹枪。他对着黑暗不顾一切地开火，后坐力让他全身震颤，头发犹如在狂风中飞舞。

“发生了什么？！”史蒂夫嘶吼。

“时空悖论！”章鱼咬牙切齿地回答，“你到底做了什么？你他妈改变了时间！”

史蒂夫瞬间噎住。是他的错？他冲出去见了另一个时空的巴基，所以他害这个巴基失去了手臂？

他甚至不知道他们在跟什么东西作战，一堆看不见的玻璃纤维丝？还是坍缩的黑洞？这些东西史蒂夫一点也不懂，就算叫霍华德来他也未必懂。章鱼扔给他一把点三八口径的手枪，穿甲弹，能一枪打爆汽车发动机。这绝不是他们现在能造出来的东西，他只在概念图里见过，不管了，他举枪射击，可子弹全部消失在了扭曲的空气之中。

巴基换了一把冲锋枪，一串火花从他的枪口倾泻而出。“当心！”章鱼大吼，随即朝前方扔出手雷。爆炸，火光，回弹过来的冲击波让他们纷纷跌倒。一道蛛网般的能量逐渐龟裂开来，边缘与空气接触的地方嘶嘶作响。显然刚才巴基的铁臂也被裹在这种能量内，所以史蒂夫才以为它飞在空中，仿佛没有重力一样。

“现在要怎么办？！”他惊呼。

“没有办法！”章鱼回应，与此同时巴基也在大吼，“活下来，别死了，就这样！”

他声音有些不稳，也许是断裂的左臂正让他疼得发抖。史蒂夫想去扶住他，对方完全无视他的帮助，反而转过脸来恶狠狠地瞪他一眼。

“我没事！”

“可你在流血——”

“我好得很！”

“带上巴基，到外头去！”章鱼厉声命令——美国队长的口气——史蒂夫不知为何得出了这个结论。身体先于大脑行动了，他跑向巴基，笨拙地抱起他的身躯，对方骂骂咧咧差点用枪托给了他一下，他顾不得那么多了，一手把巴基扛到肩上，一手冲后头开枪。

出口已经很近了，随着他的奔跑，周围的家具一件件碎裂，都被后头庞大的能量吸了进去。章鱼孤零零一个人抵住了整个能量波，他没有盾牌，但他不顾一切的模样简直就和盾牌一样。“史蒂夫！”巴基冲着他的背影嘶吼。史蒂夫算是明白了之前那些人是怎么死的，没有生物能在这种摧枯拉朽的攻势中活下来，墙壁坍塌了，屋顶也破了一个大洞，碎石瓦砾都像卷入了龙卷风一样漫天飞舞。很快，能量发出一阵不祥的噼啪声，电流在其中乱窜，一场小型雷暴濒临爆发。

史蒂夫只顾得上做一件事——压住巴基，把他挡在身下。

能量爆开了，冲击波向他们扑来，面前的空气扭成了一团哈哈镜似的不规则玻璃，透过它，史蒂夫看到柱子变成麻花形，轰然倒塌，砸断了水滴状的立柜。整个场景充满了可笑的荒谬感，但没人笑得出来。章鱼出现在他身边，和他一起替巴基挡住飞落的碎石。巴基在他们下边嚷嚷着什么，但是噪音太吵了，他只能听到模模糊糊的嘟囔声。

突然，一切回归静止。

就像一块水幕在眼前溃散，能量消失了，家具在重力规则下落回地面。如果说刚才那一幕是时空乱流的话，那么现在它已经平静下来了，大概吧。

他们三个跌坐在地上，精疲力竭，满脸脏污，大眼瞪小眼。

“到底是怎么一回事？”

史蒂夫上气不接下气地说。

 

* * *

 

 

“曾经有这么一个家伙，我们就叫他救世主吧。”

他们的车安稳地行驶在公路上，章鱼开车，史蒂夫坐副驾，巴基的左臂得到了暂时包扎，章鱼给他打了一针止痛药，现在他一动不动地躺在后座，可能已经睡着了。

“救世主生活的世界被一个疯狂的混蛋入侵了，大灾难过后，死了一半多的人，剩下的人也几乎崩溃，世界完全陷入混乱之中。之后，救世主和他的同伴花了五年的时间力挽狂澜，那是一场相当惨烈的战争，他们造出时空穿越装置，从别的宇宙取得制胜的关键道具——六颗宝石。接着，他们改变历史，逆转时空，让所有死去的人回来。”

“听上去很扯。”史蒂夫说。

章鱼干巴巴地笑了笑，“但这是真的。”

离他们很远的地方，直升机在空中嗡嗡打转，警察、特工、SSR，各路人马围拢了坍塌的港口仓库。史蒂夫侧头望着漆黑的夜空，几道鬼影似的探照灯来来回回扫射远方的地面。他拿出望远镜，看到了刚从车里走出的佩吉，身着特工制服的她很快就被一晃而过的清障车所遮蔽。

“后来他们赢了，付出惨痛代价以后赢了，救世主捡回一条命。这时他萌生了退休的想法——哦对，这部分只是我猜的，我不是他，根本不知道他在想什么。反正，他最后一个任务是去各个宇宙归还那些宝石，然后他对我说‘等一切结束，他终于可以去做他想做的事情了’。”

“他对你说？”

“是的，他亲口对我说的，”章鱼耸了耸肩，“我所在的宇宙是他这项任务最后一个目的地，我见过他。然后你猜怎么的，他真的去做了，他改变时空满足了他一个该死的愿望，再然后，砰，一切都毁了。”

“……我不太明白，你是说这个救世主就是导致我们刚才差点丧命的元凶？“

章鱼微微叹了口气，双手在方向盘上攥得很紧，“时空是个很复杂的玩意儿，”他直视着前方，“就像某种具有自主意识的程序，它会自检，它会排除故障，Debug，懂吗？”

“大概。”

“救世主去了他不该去的时空，干了他不该干的事，蝴蝶扇动翅膀，于是整个时间线彻底乱了，产生了悖论。我直接告诉你他造成了什么结果吧：他，直接导致我，被踢出了自己原本所在的宇宙，掉进了一个该死的章鱼星球成了一团黏糊糊的生物。于此同时，他抹消了一个对我来说非常重要的人的存在，就叫他詹姆斯吧。我不知道詹姆斯去了哪儿，说真的，可能是章鱼星，可能是触手星，也可能他直接变成了二维的平面生物——甚至不是生物。”

说到这里，他顿了顿，脸上露出痛苦的表情，就像凭空出现一只手紧紧扼住了他的喉咙，“我和巴基一直找不到他，”他说着，又重复了一遍，“一直找不到，他被悖论越带越远了，就像被风刮走的风筝。”

“现在你们推断他在这里？”

“是的。”

“如果把他还有你们送走，这个时空会恢复正常吗？”

“会的，”章鱼悲哀地说，随后他便刺耳地嗤笑起来，“我们已经无处可去了，”他的肩膀垮了下去，“在我们原本的时间线，我们已经不存在了，也许我们最终只能找一个能接纳我们的宇宙隐姓埋名终了一生，也挺好的，某种意义上。”

史蒂夫不知道自己能说什么。

章鱼闭上眼呼出一口气，就像在劝服自己冷静。之后的十分钟，他们都保持沉默，史蒂夫静静地看着景物在窗外倒退，天边已经有黎明的微光了，但他依旧心事重重，满脑子时间线、章鱼、巴基、詹姆斯……

“刚才……”他缓缓开口，“我为什么会穿越？”

“你碰了我们的仪器。你就是我，仪器并不能分辨我们的区别，所以你被传送走了。”

“我见到了巴基，”说到这里，史蒂夫的胸口有些发闷，“我想，在真正的时间线上，我并没有见到他。”他顿了顿，感觉接下来的话非常难以出口，“但我控制不住，我不知道为什么，我就那么……出去了。”

“如果你能按兵不动，我们就不会被悖论袭击了。”

“都是我的错。”

章鱼瞥他一眼，长足地叹了口气。好几分钟后，他缓缓伸出一只胳膊搭在他肩上，“不是你的错。”

“是我——”

“行了，闭嘴，你应该庆幸时间不长，没有酿成更恶劣的后果。”

史蒂夫还想反驳，章鱼皱着眉头怒瞪他，终于把他心里的那些自怨自艾堵了回去。又是沉默，令人呼吸困难的沉默。史蒂夫慢慢梳理线索，一个突兀的想法出现在他的脑海中，很荒唐，很扯淡，但无法忽视。

“最后一个问题，”他清了清嗓子，只觉得心跳越来越快，“你说的那个救世主，是我吗？”

章鱼没有答话。

“不是，”背后传来声音，“不是你。”

“巴基？”

“不是你，”对方又重复了一遍，“别胡思乱想了，别忘了你只是一个倒霉的五十年代白痴，在这之前连我们是谁都不知道。”

“可是……”

对方坐起来，缺失的左臂怎么看都如此触目惊心，“我们会解决这个，”他柔声说，“然后你接着过你的平静日子，史蒂夫和詹姆斯去找他们能生活的时空，我回我本来该在的地方，就这样了。”

说着，他还弯了弯嘴角，“没错，就这样了。”


	5. Chapter 5

巴基还在熟睡。

“等他的伤口止血，我们可以帮他把金属臂归位。”

章鱼边说边从从浴室出来，用一条毛巾擦着他的手臂。那些属于章鱼的细胞仿佛某种荧光水母，按下去，蓝光微现，松开，恢复正常。史蒂夫皱着眉看对方的皮肤千变万化，直到对方在自己身边坐下来，一双蓝色的章鱼眼平静地望向他。

他们各自倒了杯咖啡。

“怎么归位？”

“重新接上去，让记忆金属自行恢复什么的，我不太懂其中原理，巴基应该会给你解释。”

“你说的到轻巧，”史蒂夫控制不住语气中的讥讽，“下一步你是不是要告诉我，他的血管里流着机油，他的心脏是金属制品，无论他被打掉哪一部分我们都可以用扳手和螺钉将他修复？”

“别冲我发脾气。”

“我没有。”史蒂夫快速扫了对方一眼，下巴绷紧。他转头直面床铺，巴基蜷缩在毯子下，胸膛微微起伏。

一句话脱口而出，“他到底吃过多少苦？”

章鱼怔了怔，“很多，”他似乎被戳到了什么痛处，“很多。”

“因为什么？”史蒂夫抢着说，“不我是说，谁害他——”

“这和你没关系，”章鱼打断道，“为什么想知道？”

史蒂夫陷入思索，为什么呢？

该死。

“抱歉我——我不知道自己在说什么，”他胡乱地念叨，咖啡在他体内翻涌，让他的喉咙弥漫出一股苦味，“我可能是有些糊涂了，发生了太多事。”

章鱼轻轻呼出一口气，他的眼睛染上一层淡蓝的虚光，视线没有聚焦，看着某处，似乎又什么都没看。

“他比你想象中坚强得多，”良久之后，他才开口，“别把你的关心看得太重，他确实需要这个，但光靠自己他也能撑下去。”

史蒂夫顿时无话可说。是啊，巴基与他完全无关，乱入他的生活完全是一场荒唐的意外。他完全不了解巴基，可是章鱼，章鱼却仿佛是巴基的灵魂伴侣。这种默契,这种信赖，史蒂夫搞不明白他为什么感到该死的焦虑，在他有限的生命里他还从没有体会过如此汹涌的负面情感，就像一条嘶嘶吐着信子的蛇，正用毒液填充他的胸腔。

真是一团糟。

章鱼轻轻打了他的胳膊一拳，唤回他的思绪，“我要去SSR一趟，或者你去？”他打量他一番，“还是我吧，我不认为你现在有足够的理智面对那些高层，哦对了，还有你的未婚妻。”

未婚妻这个词犹如当头一棒，他低头盯着自己的戒指，突然猛地攥住它，用力之大几乎要把自己捏出淤青。他也顾不得疼了，狠狠扯下来，朝着章鱼的脸甩了过去。

“戴上，免得露馅。”

对方接住，先是一怔，随即微笑，“我会带吃的回来。”

“别被人抓去烤了。”

对方潇洒地扬起了手。

 

* * *

 

金属臂重新装上以后，巴基面朝下躺在床上，气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓的模样像刚刚才从热水浴缸里捞出来。他的汗水都快把床单浸透了，几分钟前史蒂夫建议帮他擦一擦，但巴基回答得斩钉截铁，“毛巾会让伤口更疼。”说完他就把脸埋进枕头里，呼吸一下长一下短，赤裸的上半身绷起肌肉，每一道伤疤都跟盘曲的蛇一样立起来，恐怖，又美得无情。

史蒂夫觉得自己有点着魔了……他想帮他却又屡次遭到拒绝，想盯着他看又觉得趁人之危，他只能瞟一眼，低下头，再瞟一眼，胸腔里抓心挠肝的，又疼又痒。

他在房间里转悠，烦躁地把旅馆为每间客房准备的小册子翻得哗啦哗啦响。巴基偶尔呻吟一声，吓得他立马跳起来，可当他一溜小跑到床边时，又支支吾吾，手脚找不到地方放。

“我很担心你，”他小声咕哝，“你还好吗？”

“别神经兮兮了，”巴基头也不抬，“好得很。”

史蒂夫的视线从巴基的肩胛骨滑到脚腕，对方比他想象中瘦不少，那些旧伤疤更让他有种撕碎什么的冲动。他小心翼翼地在床边坐下来，体重压得床垫凹进去一块。巴基睁开眯缝着的眼，斜睨了一下又闭上了，接着深深呼出一口气，吹得自己的棕发飘起一缕。史蒂夫像个白痴一样看着那缕头发落回去。

他想把它捧起来。

用嘴唇碰一碰它。

再放回去，向前倾身，亲吻巴基的脸。

——不。

上帝。

他疯了。

史蒂夫用力呻吟一声，抬手挡住自己的脸。巴基皱眉看着他，脸上的表情有些微妙，但大体算得上真诚。“你还好吗？”他眨着那双迷人的蓝眼睛问。

史蒂夫喘了口气，不行，他一看巴基的眼睛就感觉全身的血液都快冲到脸上。“我、我先离开一下。”他强自镇定地说，与此同时大门突然打开，章鱼风风火火地冲了进来。

“我带了止痛药，最强效那种，”他直奔巴基的床铺，“还有消炎药，冰块，一大杯能让你感动到哭出来的香草奶昔。”

“上帝，你真是个天使。”

“先别急着哭，”他扶起巴基，温柔地把他固定在自己身前，“我要打针了，打哪里比较好，肩膀？还是另找一条静脉。”

“你可以扎我的屁股。”巴基含糊不清地笑了笑。

章鱼不赞同地望着他。

“真的，”巴基笑得有点虚弱，“我的屁股可漂亮了。”

“行了巴克，我知道你有个好屁股。转过去，别动——好，你觉得还要再来一针吗？”

“要，”对方微微呲牙，不知道是不是疼的，“你知道我有着堪称变态的抗药性——以前打太多了。”

“那个……”史蒂夫局促不安地站到床边，“我能帮忙吗？”

两个人都望向他，两股不同滋味的视线让他的内心有点畏缩，但他还是强撑着扬起下巴，一副要跟谁吵一架的模样。

“你去做个冰袋吧，”章鱼最后说，“材料在桌上。”

史蒂夫忙不迭去了，过程中几次回头望向两人，心口有股灼烧一般的嫉妒感——不，他宁愿把这理解为恼怒，对伤口的恼怒，对灾难的恼怒，对那个该死的救世主的恼怒，无论如何也不是对章鱼和巴基的嫉妒。他是前·美国队长，他高尚无私坚定勇敢，他从不嫉妒。

十分钟后，巴基情况好转了一些，他在床上动了动。

“那个……史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫转头的速度太快了，差点扭断自己的颈椎，“什么事？”

“……不，不是叫你，”巴基转朝章鱼，“嘿，”他小心翼翼地开口，“过来一下好吗？”

“怎么了？”章鱼忧心忡忡地问，他坐在巴基身侧，自然而然地抓住他的右手放在胸前，“哪里不舒服？”

“也没什么，”巴基嘟囔，“你能……亲亲我吗？”

对方怔了怔，“我想……可以？如果这能让你感觉好点的话。”

“詹姆斯也许会生气的。”

“谁知道，也许吧，”章鱼微微笑了，“但也值了，毕竟他发脾气的样子比平时迷人百倍。”

“你真是个情话小天才。”

“你知道我一直是。”

他小心翼翼地托住巴基的后脑勺，嘴唇落在他额头上，很轻，也很温柔。他们就那样一动不动地待着，巴基的脑袋移向章鱼的肩膀，整个人像是一块蜂蜜一样融化在了这个拥抱里。史蒂夫颤抖地吸了口气，他的心脏收紧了。

他的肺也收紧了。

有人给了他一拳，不，有人把他拎到五万米的高空然后狠狠砸向地面，还往他的胸口扔了整个美国那么大的冰山。那两个人甜蜜而忧伤地抱在一起，根本没注意到他跌跌撞撞地站起来，不能呼吸，像心脏病发一样佝偻着身子撞进了洗手间。

一关门他就猛地扑向洗手台，扯开他的衬衫，泼水把自己浇得透湿。还是不行，他克制不住内心发狂一般的躁动，镜子中自己的脸简直扭曲了，完全陌生，他的胃也在痉挛，他弯下腰去，用力抵住自己的腹部，手臂肌肉拧起，掌心下的大理石发出清脆一声响，一道裂纹瞬间浮现。

吸气，吐气，吸气，似乎好一点了，他闭上眼，歪坐在浴缸旁边。头痛。

他真的要疯了。

也可能是要死了。

“他怎么了？”章鱼的声音飘进来。

“不知道，”巴基哼了声，“也许他看到两个男人接吻恶心到吐了。”

“不——我没有，”史蒂夫蹒跚走出，像喝醉酒的家伙一样颓然跌在扶手椅里，“对不起，我绝对没有那么想过——我向上帝发誓！”

两人都怀疑地看着他。

“拜托了，”他转向章鱼，“我……我支持你们，我不是说我想要你和巴基在一起，你们这样很好，呃，也不是那么好……天啊，我也不知道了。”

他不敢和任何人对视，几分钟后，他情不自禁地用脑门撞面前的桌子，砰，砰。

巴基拍了拍章鱼的手臂，“再给他倒杯咖啡吧。”

章鱼不情不愿地照做了，史蒂夫感激地接过来，一口饮尽。等放下杯子，他感到巴基的视线在他身上古怪地徘徊了一会儿，就一会儿而已。一个愚蠢的念头冒了出来，他希望这视线能多停留几秒钟，最好能变成实体，变成一个平淡而简单的拥抱。

可巴基不会拥抱他。

史蒂夫低下头，感觉自己的胃又下沉了一些。

 

* * *

 

一天后，他们出发去SSR新泽西基地。

上车之前，史蒂夫打开车盖检查引擎。后头传来巴基的脚步声，史蒂夫头也不回，将前车盖重重合上后，他问，“有什么发现吗？”

有人掐了他的屁股。

他噌地一声跳起来，血液从脚尖直冲脑门。“詹姆斯肯定也爱死你这美国翘臀了。”巴基边说边淡定地走上来，他刚吞掉一个三明治，嘬了嘬指间的酱汁，突然，他拧起眉，仔细打量了史蒂夫几眼。

“操，我他妈认错人了。”

“你以为我是那条章鱼？”史蒂夫红着脸质问，“而你掐了我的屁股？！”

“抱歉，呃，你们长得太像了，”说着，巴基又似笑非笑地看了看他，“你的反应比我想象中有趣得多了，直男。”

“……什么是直男？”

没等巴基回答，章鱼从后头快步走来，拉开车门迅速进到后座。“走吧，时间可不等人。”说完他似乎觉得有什么不对，视线扫过两人，眉头拧紧。

“你们怎么了？”

史蒂夫和巴基都不答话。

章鱼一眼锁定史蒂夫，“你对他做了什么？”

“我什么都没做，”史蒂夫嘟囔，“为什么你每次都怀疑我？”

“因为我讨厌你，也许上帝在无数个宇宙里创造了无数个史蒂夫，但只有在创造你时，他往里头抖了大量的自以为是、傲慢、愚蠢和贪婪。”

“还有傻气。”巴基补充说。

史蒂夫不想和他们说话了。

 

* * *

 

接下来的一个小时里，所有人都保持沉默，史蒂夫总觉得自己屁股上有一道不该有的手印，所以他甚至不敢从后视镜里看巴基的脸。

进入基地哨卡时，章鱼变小了，哧溜一声躲进了巴基的衣服下面。史蒂夫咬住嘴唇，尽量不去想象他位于哪一层……他究竟是直接贴着巴基的肌肤呢，还是至少留了一层衬衫？

无论哪一种都很变态。

他恨章鱼。

史蒂夫向卫兵们出示了证件，他们阔步入内时，路过的每个人都朝他敬军礼。电梯缓慢下行，巴基两手插兜，脖颈后面露出了硬币大小的小小触须，史蒂夫一把把那玩意儿揪出来，狠狠一掐，再塞回去。

“别人会看到。”他理直气壮地说。

巴基无辜地望着他，他心虚地扭过头，没错，他就是在公报私仇，怎么了？

章鱼发出轻微的嘟囔声。

电梯停在地下四层，又一组士兵上来查验他们的身份，最终他们走向数据库。“没有我你们可怎么办。”进行指纹验证的时候，他小声咕哝，可巴基上前一步，掏出了一个和他一模一样的密钥。

“……”

“傻眼了？”

史蒂夫深深拧起眉头，“你从哪里搞来的那个？”

“某人也许忘了我们把他家翻了个底朝天，”巴基哼笑道，“该有的都有了。”

“……所以你们根本用不着我？”

“是的，看在上帝的份上，我本来计划把你留在托儿所的，”他指了指从他脖子后面爬出来的章鱼，“但是你求他带上你。”

“我没有——该死，我从来就没求过！”

“别吵了，二位，”章鱼站在一个电报机前，“他们找到詹姆斯了。”


	6. Chapter 6

“我倾向于这是一种变异怪物，”霍华德说，“外星人、疯狂科学家、纳粹破坏分子，都有可能。”

佩吉微微蹙眉，“目击者说他的下肢为金属，说是改造人也不为过。”

“可是又该怎么解释这些现象？一整幢楼都塌了，还有长岛，一个将近两百英尺的大洞，死了七十二个人，还有十多个不知所踪。我不认为这是区区一个改造人能做到的。”

说话的是SSR的局长，罗杰·杜利。他们所站的纽约公共图书馆最近才完成翻新，现在南面的阅览室平白无故塌了一半，效果不亚于一场八级地震。幸运的是，灾难是在深夜发生的，除了一个管理人员受伤以外没造成其他人员伤亡。现在目击者的证词和长岛爆炸案一模一样：扭曲的空间，不明原理的雷暴，只眨眼功夫廊柱就被整整齐齐切断了。

三人叹息，面对着触目惊心的灾难现场却有心无力。清障车正在离他们不远的地方运行，“再抬高一点！”局长指挥道。吊车将巨大的水泥柱移向空地，科研人员一拥而上，举着雷达一般复杂仪器四处检测。霍华德弯下腰，小心翼翼地收集地上的尘土装进袋子，接着他拿出一台相机，拍了好几张现场的记录照片。

“我有点心惊肉跳，”他咕哝，盯着地上一滩黑红的血迹，“队长呢？队长——哦，你还在这里，奇了怪了，今天你怎么一言不发？”

史蒂夫确实没怎么说过话，他心绪不宁，只能借着沉默掩饰自己的焦虑。直升机从他们头顶经过，掀起一阵强风，吹乱了他的衣摆，也吹得在场所有人几乎睁不开眼睛。他抬手挡住眉毛以下，从指缝中间晃见一个敏捷的人影混进了特工队伍——巴基，衣服底下还藏着一只章鱼。

“你怎么看？”佩吉朝他走来，脸上挂着公事公办的微笑。

史蒂夫避开她的目光，只盯着她背后一盏刺眼的探照灯，“我不认为是纳粹。”他模棱两可地说。

佩吉审视他，“你看起来有烦心事。”

史蒂夫站姿笔挺，暗暗咬住脸颊内侧的一块肉，“很多人在死去，”他坚定道，“这当然令我烦心。”

“史蒂夫，我们认识多久了？”佩吉不知为何叹息了一声，“十年？”

“准备——三、二、一！”

轰然巨响，起重机和清障车已经把最大的柱子挪开了，随着灾难现场的进一步清理，一个深不见底的洞口暴露出来。“里面有什么？”局长问道。史蒂夫迅速撇开佩吉上前查看情况。

特工掏出手电筒在洞穴处晃了几晃，“看不清！”

“我进去看。”

说完史蒂夫就踏前一步，接过其他特工手里的电筒。两个人跟在他背后，但等他沿着漆黑的通道爬了一段以后，另一个人不见了，仅剩的一个军帽压得极低，头发像嬉皮士一样扎在脑后，走姿和普通人有微妙的不同，右边轻，左边重。

“巴基，”史蒂夫呼出一口气，“跟紧点，别被人看到。”

“我是个刺客，通常看到我的人都死了。”

“……这笑话真烂。”

巴基哼了声，“快开路，队长。”

史蒂夫强迫自己镇定，刚才他脑子里跑出一个小小的、雀跃的念头，这念头一边像兔子一样连蹦带跳，一边大声尖叫着：你喜欢这样，你喜欢巴基替你看着背后。

什么鬼。

通道很深，漆黑黏稠，仿佛沼泽。史蒂夫抹了一把脸，发现皮肤上沾满了灰尘和汗水混合成的污渍。他掏出对讲机，和上面简单汇报了情况。再往深处走，路似乎宽敞了一些，他绕开一组坍塌的书柜，接下来的通路被一盏坠落的巨型吊灯堵住了，不用他吩咐，巴基已经自发绕到前头去，与他一起扶住吊灯两边。

轰隆。

扫空障碍，两人默契地对望一眼，又有些微妙地避开了视线。史蒂夫继续领头，半分钟后，巴基走到了他的侧面。

“卡特刚才和你说什么了？”

“没什么，”他回答，想了想，又补上一句，“公事而已。”

巴基皱起眉头，“你不用和我解释。”

“你要问的。”

“行了你们俩，”巴基的衣服下面传出声音，“唐璜，闭嘴。巴基，别理他。”

在狭窄曲折的通道里又摸索了十分钟，他们来到灾难中心。史蒂夫举高电筒四处查看，雪亮的光将黑暗撕开了一条白晃晃的口子，在他身后几步远的地方，巴基从随身携带的帆布包里取出电子仪器，上头的读数哗啦啦翻过去，峰值波动不已，在某一瞬间上升至最高。

“就是这里了，”他说，“时空悖论越来越严重了，不是什么好现象。”

“会怎么样？”

“很难说，”他用金属手掌压了压眉心，“根据布鲁斯当时和我提过的理论，也许最终我们都会被悖论抹除。”

史蒂夫忍住没问布鲁斯是谁。“那就赶快找到詹姆斯。”章鱼边说边从巴基肩上滑了出来，轻轻扯了扯他的手，权当安慰。

三人各自散开寻找，史蒂夫翻越陡峭的废墟，没走多远忽然又闻到了海腥味。这和章鱼身上的不同，那家伙来了这么久，气味已经很淡了。他深吸一口气，慢慢蹲下去，手指在理应非常干燥的地上一摸，却摸到了水。

“两位，”他皱起眉头，“过来一下。”

巴基在他身边蹲下，手电筒的光顺着地面一路延伸，他们看到一个打开的下水管道，水渍在周边蜿蜒而过，弯弯曲曲，歪歪扭扭，就像一条巨大的蛇，最终笨拙地跳入了水管之中。

“跟去看看。”

史蒂夫放下安全绳，三人依次下行，长满斑斑铁锈的管道飞快向上退去。等踩到地面，空气里隐约飘来一丝风。史蒂夫突然停住脚步，被他堵在后面的章鱼不耐烦地抱怨了一声，推开他大步向前，却也在下一秒瞬间愣住。

他们站在纽约错综复杂的下水道中间，眼前是四通八达的支流，水渍消失其中，可能游向任何一处。

“该死。”章鱼一拳捶向墙面。

 

* * *

 

“让我们重新整理一下线索，”史蒂夫说，“目击者声称他看到的怪物下肢是金属，而根据我们刚才找到的证据，他在陆上行动艰难，明显是水生生物。”

“又一只章鱼？”巴基拧眉。

“我不知道，”章鱼一改往日的冷静，变得异常焦躁，“说不定是鲈鱼、鲱鱼、鲨鱼，随便什么鱼，万一是条大海参呢？”

说着，他还讽刺地笑了笑。

“金属可能是目击者看花了眼，水生生物的鳞片也能泛出类似光亮，”史蒂夫沉吟，“我推测他有一条鱼尾。”

“你看多了安徒生不成？”

“冷静，史蒂夫，”巴基伸手按住章鱼的肩，“我觉得他说的有道理。”

“我冷静不了！”章鱼突然不耐烦地吼了一声，“就差一点——就差一点就能找到他了，每次都是，就差那么一点而已。”

史蒂夫回头看了他一眼，章鱼弓着背，双手捂头，仿佛一只落水的小狗。就连他身上时不时亮起的章鱼皮肤都暗淡下去了，他整个人萎靡不振，似乎把全部的过错都揽到了自己身上。

“冷静一点，”史蒂夫叹了口气，试着把手搭在章鱼另一边肩膀上，“你认识他，了解他不是吗？那么你站在他的角度仔细思索一下，如果他掉到了这么一个完全未知的地方，那么他第一个反应是什么？”

“……找我，也许。”

“他会去哪里找你？”

“我怎么知道，这个时代又没有复仇者大厦——”说到这里，章鱼突然梗住，“不，不不不不，他找的是你！他会去SSR找美国队长！”

“操，”巴基反应过来了，“那他简直是自投罗网。”

章鱼一只手指向史蒂夫的鼻子，“他又不知道这个我根本不认识他，他更不知道SSR已经把所有的灾难归到了他头上——该死，该死该死该死！”

他跳了起来，像巴基一样骂出一连串脏话。旅馆的桌子被他踢开一截，大门差点被他踹掉，他头也不回冲向走廊开始奔跑。巴基和史蒂夫愣了半秒才追出去，没等他们跑下楼梯，刺耳的电话铃声直冲耳膜，前台人员三步并作两步跑上来，“罗杰斯先生！有人找！”

 

* * *

 

事情还能更糟糕一点吗？

史蒂夫焦躁地踱来踱去，等在急诊室外的家属可能都比他舒坦。

远处，SSR新泽西基地隐没在夜色之中。詹姆斯很可能就被关在地下某间研究室内，局长召集了一大帮研究人员，下令无关人士不得进入，就连他这个特工主管也不能接近哪怕一秒。

巴基从背后经过，斜身看了他一眼，面色凝重。章鱼独自去打探情况了，用他的话说，作为一只行动敏捷能滑进通风管道的软体生物，绝对比站在这里的这个史蒂夫罗杰斯要靠谱的多。史蒂夫不想和他争，自从知道詹姆斯被抓以后，章鱼整个人就成了一颗将炸不炸的手雷，随时摆着一副苦瓜脸，阴郁，暴躁，谁都惹不起。

等情绪平定，章鱼说从现在开始所有行动听他指挥。史蒂夫犹豫了半秒，说，好。

所以现在就变成了这种局面。

背后传来轻微的动静，史蒂夫回头，发现是巴基不知何时掏出了软布和小刀。他清洁刀面，细细打磨粗糙的部分，四周的黑暗似乎完全没有影响到他的视力，一阵阵夜风吹拂着他的脸，在刀刃的反光中，他的目光闪现出令人心酸的忧虑。

史蒂夫皱起眉头，他走过去紧挨着巴基坐下，想伸手拍拍他，但抬起的胳膊悬在半空中，一时之间竟不知道该往何处放。巴基注意到他的眼神，耸耸肩，装出一副不以为然的样子，“有事吗？”

史蒂夫张了张嘴，像个被严厉修女抓到的小孩。他的目光飞快扫过四周，最终落向巴基半开的背包。

“那是什么？”他指着几个小瓶子问。

不知巴基有没有听出他语气中的尴尬，前者停下手头的动作，抿了抿嘴，“皮姆粒子。”

“呃……”

“就当是我们穿越必须要出的‘过路费’吧，”巴基轻轻笑了，“本来有四瓶的，被你浪费了一瓶。”

“……抱歉。”

“没事，”他再次耸肩，“也够用了。”

史蒂夫转开视线，眺望着无边的森林。天空无星无月，空气中的露水在他们的皮肤上凝结，周围不时传来蚊虫的嗡嗡声。他又偷偷瞟了巴基一眼，在他看来，远离故土一直是一件痛苦的事情，战争年代他就深有体会，现在巴基和章鱼甚至离开了自己的宇宙，就靠区区一个圆环装置和一小瓶液体，他们有没有想过，这趟旅程很有可能一去无回？

肯定想过……吧。

也有可能来不及想。

他又叹了口气，再度望向黑暗的夜色，“我在想，”他缓慢开口，“应该让我去和局长对峙。”

“对峙什么？”巴基斜睨着他。

“詹姆斯的事，”史蒂夫回答，“你和章鱼都不是这个世界的人，你们只想把詹姆斯带回去而已。而现在从中作梗的是SSR，那是我效力的组织，应该由我出面——”

巴基有些惊讶地看着他，“你真的想过了吗？”

“有什么不妥？”

“你这是背叛，”巴基板起脸来，“彻头彻尾的背叛，你最好想清楚，如果SSR看见你站在敌人一方，罪名很可能就是叛国。”

“我不怕那些。”

“你怎么能不怕！”巴基突然提高了声音，“你他妈会被革职，判刑，或者直接被枪决，你可是美国队长——”

“已经不是了。”

“那也是史蒂夫罗杰斯，”对方紧紧抿起双唇，“我不允许，绝对不允许。”

“这不需要你允许，这是我想做的事。”

“你这个疯子，”巴基恶狠狠地瞪着他，“好吧，就算名利，地位，这些你全都可以不要，卡特呢？你不怕她误会？”

史蒂夫稍稍一顿，“她和这些没关系。”

“她是你未婚妻！”

“我说了没关系！”

“为什么会没关系，别开玩笑了罗杰斯，你跟她订婚了，你不再是一个孑然一身的单身汉了，现在你行事要考虑到家庭，考虑到你们两个人的未来，别再他妈跟我像个没脑子的愣头青一样搞你那些牺牲主义的名堂，她是个女人，她不是我，她不会一直——”

他们突然愣住。

“她不是……什么？”史蒂夫瞪大了眼，“巴基，你刚才说她不是什么……？”

“你听错了。”

“不，巴基，我明明记得……”又一阵来源不明的刺痛攫住了他的心脏，“我记得……该死，我不是第一次听你说这样的话，是吗？”

“不，见鬼，不，这就是第一次，”巴基猛地吸了一口气，站了起来，“你弄错了，而且……而且我不应该指责你，刚才那些话都忘了吧。”

史蒂夫想试着说些什么，但他的嗓子发不出声音。

沉默。

漫长的沉默。

直到很久以后，巴基似乎才慢慢理清思绪。他走过来，在他面前站定，喉结清晰地滚动了一下。

“听着，史蒂夫。”

“你拦不住我的。”

“……我知道，”对方苦笑，“我再提醒你一次，你和卡特还有未来，无论如何你都不能——”

“不，”史蒂夫苦涩地摇摇头，“……没有未来。”

“什么？”

“没有未来的。”史蒂夫粗哑地开口。见鬼，他不该说的。但是今天，此时此刻，一股倾诉的冲动席卷了他。他的喉咙不属于自己了，脑袋里有个声音叫嚣着，让他收起那些愚蠢的骄傲，承认吧，像个走投无路的中年男人那样，承认吧。

“史蒂夫。”

“听我说完，”他再次打断他，喉咙痛苦地发紧，“我想过了，这场婚姻不会有结果。我和她不适合在一起，我不觉得我们中间还有爱存在，真的，这一切都很荒唐，我甚至记不起我向她求婚的细节了……该死，我不是在替自己开脱。”

他又吞咽了一下，“等这次事件结束我就会和她谈谈，她值得更好的。”

巴基一动不动地望着他，满面怒容，牙关紧咬，就像要给他一拳。他已经做好挨打的准备了，他知道他自己有多愚蠢，多自私，但是巴基粗暴地呼吸着，盯着他，继续盯着他，金属手臂咯咯作响，接着——

他吸进一口气，顿了一下，再慢慢吐出，“……总是这样。”

“什么？”

“没什么，”巴基摇摇头，一瞬间泄了气，“突然想起一个人，总是这样……推不走，甩不掉。”

“……我不明白。”

巴基不再理会他，一片寂静中，他们的呼吸格外刺耳。直到一阵匆匆的脚步声打破沉默，章鱼回来了，气喘吁吁，愁容满面。

“他在地下五层，他们封死了通道，任何地方都进不去，我匆匆看到他一眼——很难，他的状态不好，我不知道怎么把他带出来——”

“让我去吧。”

史蒂夫说完就站了起来，巴基看着他，没有再说什么，但眼中充满痛苦。史蒂夫拿过手枪塞入枪套，经过章鱼时，他拍了拍对方的肩膀。


	7. Chapter 7

在SSR的门口，史蒂夫出示通行证，随后进入一层。现在已经是凌晨三点了，工作人员依旧忙碌，混乱中透着秩序。他平静地按下电梯按钮，两个身着全套防化服的科学家向他行礼。当他们一同步入电梯，史蒂夫却并未按下其他楼层时，他们的眼神变化了。

“罗杰斯队长，局长吩咐过无关人士不得前往地下五层。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫平淡地说，“我去和他谈。”

谈什么呢？他其实并没有把握。詹姆斯已经被抓了，所有人都把他当成一切灾难的罪魁祸首，就凭史蒂夫一己之力是没有任何办法替他开脱的。把一切的起因交代清楚？那就更扯了。思来想去，明面上的谈判很难行得通。如果他早一点找到詹姆斯就好了，如果他早一点相信巴基和章鱼就好了。这是他的错，他耽搁了他们的时间，他一直在拖后腿。

电梯缓慢下行，他暗暗攥拳，羞愧灼烧着他的心脏，仿佛一条喷吐着烈焰的毒蛇。再多的懊悔都没有意义了，好在一切并非无可挽回，他至少可以撑到把他们送回去，后头的审判也好刑罚也好他都无所谓，他只要他们安全离开。

一个恶毒的声音悄悄在他心口低语：你太容易轻信他人了，巴基和章鱼可能是骗子，他们不值得你白白付出一切。

他想起巴基那双痛苦的眼睛。

不，他值得。

局长就站在地下大厅里，像个位于乐团中心的指挥家，他面前是与研究室只有一墙之隔的观察窗。史蒂夫快步上前，对方循声回望，嘴唇不爽地撇了撇。

“谁让你来的？”

“我们谈谈。”

“我没时间。”

“我们谈谈，罗杰，”史蒂夫很少会直接叫他的名字，“就我们两个人。”

对方犹豫了一下，出于对史蒂夫的信任，他最终还是跟随他来到了隔壁的空房间。“我们的研究人员无法解析他的身体结构，”局长一进门就说，“即便是苏联人也造不出这么精妙的机械，这太荒唐了，我们——”

“他与死亡事件无关，”史蒂夫迅速打断了他，“他只是被卷进来了，他完全无辜。”

“我不明白你的意思，史蒂夫，这是一台军用型的基因改造机械，你懂吗，”局长伸手指着研究室的方向，“他杀了七十二个人，七十二个！”

“那不是他杀的，”史蒂夫吸了口气，声音因情绪激动而变得沙哑起来，“你也见过现场的情况了，区区一个他不可能造成如此级别的破坏。你们也意识到这个问题了不是吗？告诉我，结论怎么样？”

“他大部分构造仍是人类——”

“对，没错，他只是出现在现场，没有目击者，也没有任何证据证明他杀了人，”史蒂夫加重了语气，“我不要求别的，罗杰，我只要求你把他给我，让我去审，让我去查，明天，最迟明天我给你一个交代。”

“不，史蒂夫……”

“罗杰，拜托了。”

对方发出沉重的叹息，“我这么和你说吧，史蒂夫，”他焦虑地揉了揉自己的黑眼圈，“接二连三的超自然现象，SSR的压力很大，非常大。上头早就盯着我们了，事态继续发展下去，也许会成为部分人再次发动战争的借口——你不想要这种结果，不是吗？”

史蒂夫咬住了嘴唇。

“说得难听一点，我不管他是不是无辜的，但我们需要一个替罪羊先让上头闭嘴。”

“如果灾难继续发生呢？”史蒂夫踏前一步，露出厌恶的表情，“如果你们杀了他，但还有无辜的人不停地死去呢？”

局长没有立即回答，但他的眼神已经写的足够明白了。

史蒂夫再次深吸口气，“你只想要一时的安定。”

“这是政治，史蒂夫，政治本身就丑陋如此。”

“我明白了……”史蒂夫绷紧嘴角，接下来，他的语调变得格外低沉，“抱歉了，局长。”

他重击了罗杰·杜利的后颈，对方无声无息地倒下去，仿佛一团没有支撑的棉花。

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫大踏步走向研究室，“局长的吩咐，让我进去。”

“您的防化服……”

“不用，我有血清。”他回答。防化服不利于之后的行动，接下来的一段时间他必须保证自己行动敏捷。

毕竟和谈已经成为幻想了。

他被引进去，空气中有股令人不适的气味，运转的机械发出嗡嗡声，像无数只振翅的蚊虫。他感觉自己的手臂爬满了鸡皮疙瘩，一时间时空错位，他好像又回到了还是一个小个子的时候，厄金斯博士带他进入实验室，众目睽睽之下，他仿佛被别上数字标签，成了培养皿里的一只代号为“1”的小白鼠。

冷静。

他悄悄按住自己的手腕。

越往前走，空气越潮，直到他看见了一个遮天蔽日的金属水箱——他顿住，几乎被眼前所见震惊得说不出话来。一道玻璃后面，浑浊的水中漂浮着一个人影，准确的说，人身鱼尾，他的腰部以下完全是机械，由流线型的钢板焊接而成，缝隙与缝隙之间点缀着着细小的螺钉。本该是尾鳍的地方，史蒂夫只能看到盘根错节的金属片和光缆，他们依然是扇形，一侧的灯管流动着暗淡的光线，红色与黑色来回交替。

史蒂夫情不自禁地上前一步，视线移向他的上半身。与下肢不同，他的上身多半是人类的肌肤，但也有零散的电子元件，这让他整具身躯犹如一个机械和血肉组成的弗兰肯斯坦。他的脸垂着，头发长而凌乱，在水中犹如海草一样起伏。随着他每一次呼吸，他两鳃的金属片都像昆虫翅膀一样收拢，滤出水流，伸展，如此往复。

史蒂夫完全看直了眼。

机械人鱼摆动一下尾巴，水箱中搅起气泡。这时史蒂夫看到了他的脸，心跳猛地停止，他倒吸了一口冷气。

巴基。

是另一个巴基。

这一瞬间，无数个念头冒出来，在他的脑海里纸片一般四散纷飞。都是些无逻辑的想法，似乎又上下关联，也许他只要认真抓住一张就能得到某种答案。但他来不及想，完全来不及——

他只觉得膝盖发软，最终跌退了一步。

一个男人笑起来，笑声低沉刺耳，“吓到了吗？队长。”

他扭过头去——该死，阿尼姆·佐拉。

“把他弄出来。”佐拉吩咐道，他的助理们一拥而上，奔向自己负责的工作区域。水位开始下降，詹姆斯在其中不安地游动，瞬间一只庞大的机械钳抓住他的尾巴，另外两只固定住他的左右臂，他在挣扎，气泡从口中溢出，就像在无声地吼叫着些什么。他被整个拖出了水箱，口中发出响尾蛇一样的嘶嘶声，史蒂夫突然意识到他可能无法说话。

助理推来一个手术台，一群人手忙脚乱好几分钟才把詹姆斯固定住。佐拉站在史蒂夫身侧，着迷地看着这一切。他听到这家伙在喃喃自语“这可真是上天赐予的赠礼”“美，美艳不可方物”，顿时感到一阵恶心作呕。他必须用上全部自制力才能避免自己一拳打向他的鼻梁。

佐拉扯了扯手上的乳胶手套，啪，啪，响声令人起鸡皮疙瘩。“队长，”他转过来，露齿一笑，“接下来的部分恐怕不太好看。”

史蒂夫脸色阴沉，没说话。

佐拉就当他是默许了，“准备麻醉！”他下令。助手递上来针筒，但詹姆斯扭动得太厉害了，尾巴“啪”地一声打飞了一人。

“该死，改用麻醉气体！”

詹姆斯吼叫着，身体擦过台面，发出刺耳的金属刮擦声。五个人都按不住他，手术台上的固定带眼看着就要撕裂了。一个慌张的助手拿着麻醉面罩，试了几次都无法抵住人鱼的面部，无奈，他只能转身看着史蒂夫，“队长，你不帮帮忙吗？！”

史蒂夫接过面罩，上前一步。

他直接撕掉了佐拉的头套。

没等其他人作出反应，他一手按住佐拉的后脑勺，另一只手死死攥着面罩。对接，用力按住，不出半秒佐拉肥胖的身躯抽搐着失去了力量。史蒂夫丢下佐拉，在其他人冲上来以前，他一把抓过地上的座椅，用尽全身的力量掷向水箱。

玻璃崩碎。

这种感觉就像掉进了急流，海水不顾一切地涌出来，冲得在场众人人仰马翻。史蒂夫直奔手术台，他扯断固定带，詹姆斯立刻翻身滚下来，抬眼，他们对望。

“我不是那个人，”史蒂夫说，“但你愿意相信我吗？”

对方微不可见地点了下头。

 

* * *

 

奔跑。

他架着詹姆斯冲进走廊，对方的鱼尾基本上不能适应陆地，万幸他的呼吸器官可以。他们跌跌撞撞，躲开呼啸而来的子弹。大批SSR特工已经就位，还好史蒂夫来之前先去办公室拿了自己的盾牌——哐当，他用盾牌一口气打倒了五个人，更多的人从电梯涌出来，他们掉头往另一条走廊跑。

佩吉挡在前方。

她用枪指着史蒂夫，脸上是遭到背叛的表情。他们来不及对话，连眼神交流都顾不上，史蒂夫脚步未停，当他使用血清的力量奔跑时，佩吉甚至只能看到一道残影。他从她左侧飞奔而过，掀起一阵呼啸的狂风，时间相对静止了，交错的那一瞬间，他看到佩吉的眼睛在惊愕中瞪大。

他低声说对不起。

继续奔跑，用盾牌弹开敌人扔来的震颤手雷，命令他“停下”的吼声不断在基地里回荡。他跑向另一边的电梯井，刚穿过一间会议室，大门被踹开，成群结队的特工用二十多支步枪对准他的眉心。

他屏住呼吸。

詹姆斯动了，推开他，蹒跚撑起上身。他一低头只看见对方的尾部伸出数条整齐的金属刺，像鱼骨，像维京独木舟的船桨，像他很久以前只在科普读物上看到的化石生物——奇虾。

所有的金属刺同时震颤抽搐起来，詹姆斯咬紧牙关，喉咙里挤出无声的啸叫。

电光乍现。

一秒过后，史蒂夫眼前只剩下被电流击倒的特工。他呆若木鸡，抬头，低头，又抬头。

“……你……”他再次低头，“你是一条电鳗吗？”

詹姆斯狠狠剜了他一眼，收起金属刺，用尾巴重击他的后腰，差点把他打翻在地上。

“赶紧他妈快跑！”他的眼神这么说。

史蒂夫再次扛起他冲向走廊，电梯刚好停在这一层，史蒂夫不禁向上天祈祷里头是空的是空的是空的。然而希望破灭，大门开启的瞬间，又是无数支枪对着他的脑袋。

他默默转朝詹姆斯，“你能再来一次吗？刚才那个。”

对方翻了个白眼。

电光。

 

* * *

 

“你这个白痴、蠢蛋、脑子被驴踢了！”巴基边骂边把他拽出下水道口，“你跟我说你只是去谈话！”

“谈崩了，显而易见。”

对方用杀人的目光回瞪他。

离他们不远的地方，章鱼和詹姆斯紧紧抱在一起，低声说着悄悄话。场面真是温馨，但又让人心碎。更远的天际线上，不时可以看到一道雪亮的探照灯划开黑暗。SSR还在搜寻他们，他现在已经成了通缉犯，没有一个角落是安全的……可他已经顾不得思考太多。

他叹息一声，揉揉前额，“大家，保持专注，好吗？”他提高了一点声音，“他们随时可能追来。”

巴基轻拍他的背，这个带了点亲昵的动作让他着实舒坦不少。“我们的东西都在车上了，”巴基站起来，从身上摸出一个指南针扫了一眼，“往西边走，离开新泽西再说。”

他们帮忙把詹姆斯抬到车上，他的状况不好，几乎连眼皮都没力气动一下，史蒂夫觉得他可能真的是一条电鳗——两次电击榨干了他的体力，他需要休息和补充卡路里。章鱼轻轻地搂住他的身体，抚摸着他潮湿的发丝，嘴里一直轻声呢喃着“没事的”“我在这里”之类的话。

章鱼还交出了指挥权，现在他明显什么都顾不得想了。

此情此景，史蒂夫只觉得一口气堵在心口，上不去下不来。他已经精疲力竭，但他必须保持专注。

他用力拍了拍自己的脸。

汽车刚开出去不到三英里，巴基望着后视镜，突然抽了一口凉气，“他们追来了。”

“操。”

在他们的九点钟方向，树林里亮起不祥的灯光。很快，三点钟方向也亮了起来。“情况不妙，我们逃不掉的，”巴基死死盯着发动机转速表，“这个年代的汽车太差劲了。”

“去河边呢？”章鱼探头过来问。

“我觉得可行，你和詹姆斯都能下水逃走。”史蒂夫说，“这里离特拉华河还有多远？”

“我不清楚，不太远吧，”巴基盯着自己的指南针，“该死，我应该带个GPS来的。”

史蒂夫不知道他在说什么，但章鱼发出了两声无奈的笑，“你真是个机灵鬼，你怎么不把复仇者大楼一起搬过来？”

就连詹姆斯都笑了，只有史蒂夫摸不着头脑。

前方是个斜坡，“抓牢了！”他喊。就在这时，一道比闪电还亮的探照灯笔直打在他们车窗上，直升机螺旋翼挂起一阵大风，周围的树木左摇右晃，叶片雨点一样砸下来。

轰！

车身剧烈一晃，右边两米处弹起一团火球。

“操！他们是真的想让我们死，”巴基骂道，“我们怎么办？还击吗？”

史蒂夫猛地一扭方向盘，“打轮胎和发动机！别打死人！”

“我尽量！”

巴基架起自己的步枪，打出一连串远距离点射。一辆车侧翻，逼退了紧随其后的两辆。半分钟后，他们后面又传来了一声巨响，气浪差点把他们的车掀飞出去，有那么一秒他们已经腾空了，史蒂夫甚至磕到了自己的后脑勺。

然后又重重落回地面——

巴基被摔了个七荤八素，“我操他妈的手雷！”他骂骂咧咧地说。史蒂夫抬起头，半明半昧的光线里黎明已经升起一半了，一座铁桥投下巨大的剪影，瞬间吸引了他的目光。

“桥上有人！”章鱼嚷道。

“不管了！”

史蒂夫把油门踩到了底，果不其然，他们一靠近桥面子弹就像冰雹一样没完没了。突然，一个燃烧弹划破了嘶嘶作响的空气，朝着他们飞了过来。他第一个反应是跳下车，摔到地上连打好几个滚，其他人也照做了，他们跌跌撞撞，互相搀扶，不顾一切朝着河岸飞扑过去。落水的那一刻，背后腾起遮天蔽日的火光。

河水很深，瞬间淹没了头顶。史蒂夫屏住呼吸，有人不停地朝他们的方向射击，但子弹落进水面就被减了速，除了一串密集的泡泡以外什么都没留下。他用脚踩着水，双手划了几下，突然有人抱住了他的腰把他往前推，他一抬头，正对上詹姆斯的眼睛。

对方点了点头。

詹姆斯抱着他，章鱼分出一半的触手抓着巴基，两只海洋生物齐头并进游得比潜水艇都快。史蒂夫在水下差不多能憋气二十分钟，到了第五分钟时，他已经看不到水面上的灯光了，十分钟时，河道变得开阔，十五分时，詹姆斯把他推到了河滩上。不远处巴基也刚刚艰难爬上陆地，捂着胸口，正在精疲力竭地大喘气。

章鱼慢慢变成人形，身上的蓝色皮肤还没有完全褪掉，又湿又滑还泛着流质的光。“我要累死了。”他喘着粗气一头栽下来，詹姆斯给他让了点地方，现在他们头挨着头躺在一起，看起来都快睡着了。

史蒂夫真的想跟着倒下去，但是还不能。“有人受伤吗？”他问，所有人都摇了摇头。

“我们得再找一辆车，”他勉强爬了起来，脚步摇晃，“你们的仪器怎么样，还能运行吗？”

巴基打了个手势表示还行，但几秒后他僵住了。扔下帆布包，他低低骂了一声，“见鬼”。

“怎么了？”

四人都挤到一处，巴基向他们展示两瓶皮姆粒子——只剩两瓶。

第三瓶从中间断成两截，报废了。


	8. Chapter 8

他们躲在一个旧仓库里，这地方还行，偏僻，四下都没什么人。他们偷来的车里正好有一张旧得不行的军用毛毯，可以铺一张简易床，经过一番讨论，他们决定让体力消耗最严重的詹姆斯先去睡一觉。

詹姆斯不太乐意，大概是觉得他还能坚持，于是章鱼一手抓着他的尾巴一手揽着他的腰硬是把他塞了进去。他真厉害，把詹姆斯制得服服帖帖。史蒂夫边想边望了巴基一眼，清清嗓子，“你也应该休息一会儿。”

“我不累。”

史蒂夫叹息。

坐是坐不住的，他起身巡视周边，琢磨给大家弄点吃的回来。他和巴基上次进食已经是两天前了，章鱼更久，而谁也不知道SSR有没有给过詹姆斯食物。思及至此，他强迫自己做了个深呼吸，随着新鲜空气一起涌入肺里的还有满满当当的焦虑，放远视线，他看到一个农庄，还有屹立在里面的白色小房子。

他想到他和佩吉的家。

回家，已经不可能了。平淡的生活，也见鬼去吧。是你自己走到这一步的，脑海里的声音说，是你在真相和家庭中间选择了真相，也是你在佩吉和巴基之间选择了巴基。

巴基。

一股要命的战栗立刻攫取他的内脏，就像打了他一拳，他稍稍瑟缩一下，抬手捂住鼻梁。他已经无法压抑这种情感了，这种龌龊的、令他羞愧的情感，他背叛了佩吉，他在与佩吉订婚的前提下对一个男人产生了好感。他曾试图压抑这个，可每当他看见巴基的脸，脑子里就会无可救药地幻想他们接吻的样子，幻想对方赤裸的躯体，幻想他们像章鱼和詹姆斯那样拥抱。

这太糟糕了。

如果这一切顺利结束，如果巴基、章鱼和詹姆斯都成功回到了自己该在的地方，史蒂夫重新变得孤单一人，他也再也不敢去奢望佩吉的原谅了。像他这样朝三暮四、恬不知耻的混蛋，背负着叛国的骂名，就应该走上法庭，走上刑场，或者在监狱某个角落终了一生，为他犯下的错赎罪。

无论结果如何，他都会面对，毕竟这是他自己的选择。

 

* * *

 

背后传来轻微的脚步声，他回头，发现巴基两手插兜，放松地倚在一棵落叶松下。

“嘿，”对方说，“你出去得有点久。”

“找了点吃的。”史蒂夫给他看自己提在手里的面包和水，对方走上前，自然而然地接过去一半，熟稔得就像一起逛街回家的好友。

史蒂夫的心脏又怦怦跳了起来。

夕阳西下，光线渐渐变得温和且柔软，舒适的粉金色像棉花一样覆盖了草地、树林还有一眼望不到尽头的公路。他们本来一前一后地走着，绕开一个加油站以后，巴基快走几步与他并肩。说来也怪，这种惬意的感觉明明是第一回，但又仿佛存在很多年似的。史蒂夫悄悄打量巴基的脸，结果巴基也在看他，两人的视线结结实实地撞到一起，对视良久，又尴尬地错开了。

史蒂夫赶紧找个话题掩饰自己的心虚，“只剩两瓶皮姆粒子……你们怎么办？”

“我会再和史蒂夫商量。”

史蒂夫吞下一声咕哝，低声道，“我也叫史蒂夫。”

巴基似笑非笑地望过来，“我知道。”

又是一时无话。

“其实我一直很在意那天的事，”史蒂夫抬头，慢吞吞地吐字，“那天，我们在争执，我提到佩吉，当时你说——”

“那不重要。”

“我觉得重要，”史蒂夫转过头，盯着巴基皱起的眉毛，“你的反应也表示那很重要。”

巴基嗤之以鼻，“你真是个老顽固。”

“彼此彼此。”

“所以你到底有什么可好奇的，”对方微微一撇嘴，“这些事很无聊，还有点见不得光，通常我得喝上几杯才能开口，但考虑到……考虑到我们过不了多久就要分别了——”

他忽然顿了顿，“算了，告诉你也没什么大不了的。”

史蒂夫安静地等着他。

“有个人，他是我从小就认识的哥们。”

史蒂夫打断他，“我认识这个人吗？”

“不认识，还有如果你还他妈想听就给我闭嘴，”巴基瞪他一眼，“总之，我有个哥们，我俩关系很好，可能有点好过头了——差不多在十六岁的时候我爬上了他的床，他一开始吓得够呛，但后来干脆踢开被子欢迎我，然后我们搞了一发。”

史蒂夫挑起眉毛。

“但我和他的个性大概天生就有点什么毛病，我们都不喜欢解决问题，你明白吗？我们觉得这段关系不怎么光彩，所以逃避问题，一直逃避。最明显的表现就是——我是个见鬼的情圣，我差不多和我见过的每一个女孩都调过情，而我那个哥们则是世界上最宽宏大量的圣人，他对我说的最多的一句话就是‘没关系，巴克，去吧，你可以娶你爱的姑娘，我会当你的伴郎。’”

“他这样让我很生气，而我生气的反应就是再一次爬上他的床——我知道你想说我俩有毛病，我俩确实有毛病——后来发生了很多事情，我这个哥们，嗖地一下从一个不起眼的家伙变成万人迷了，他有了欣赏他、与他般配的女人，他们当时真的有不少火花，而我退居幕后，成了看着他背影的那个。当时我在想‘行了，这一切终于到头了，我再也不是唯一一个从淤泥里摸出钻石的人来了，现在他是一颗巨大的钻石，简直比他妈太阳还耀眼。’”

说着，他避开史蒂夫的目光，低头揉了下鼻子，“但是事情完全不受控制，他没走，你知道吗？”他重重叹了口气，“我把追女孩子的秘诀全都交给他了，我一手策划他和她的约会，他不走，他就是不走，他甚至半道上给对方送了张纸条就跑回来，闯进我的营帐，把我拽到野地里操得背上全是树皮磨出来的印子，他就是个见鬼的混蛋。”

史蒂夫的脸涨红了。

“后来我们吵架，吵了无数次，我想把他踢走，他硬说他不喜欢那姑娘——操，他以为我看不到他在她面前手足无措的蠢样吗？后来我说，你赖在我这里是没有结果的，我们迟早像妓院外边苟合的婊子一样被人打死，他就犹豫了，他可能害怕我死吧，就像我也害怕他因为我失去一切一样。”

他顿住了，安静了好一会儿，“后来又发生了很多事，我们没有功夫吵架了，我们——”他突然哽咽了一下，“分开了很多年——”

史蒂夫的胃沉了下去，他听出巴基语气中隐约的悲怆。

“一切都改变了，”巴基深深地叹息，“我们都有一部分被永远留在过去了，就像某种不能愈合的创伤。我们的关系……也有些变了，一开始——很混乱，无法用语言描述的混乱。后来好一些了，但我们始终没有喘息的机会，尤其是他，不停在战斗，不停被需要，就像被鞭子驱赶向前，永远不知道该怎么倒下。”

“所以，就像以前一样，我们放弃去思索这段关系，放弃去解决问题。我们仍然在争吵，吵我该不该去赎罪，吵他该不该放弃他的身份，吵不出结果，我们变得越来越焦虑，于是我们上床，用性来帮我们忽略一切。”

“老实说，这真的挺管用的，”他的嘴角自嘲一般抽搐了一下，“我们其实从来没有什么允诺，甚至没说过‘我爱你’，如果有人说我们是一对情侣，我可能会第一个跳出来反对，哪有这样的情侣啊？他大概也是这么想的，我们不是情侣，这世间就没有一个词能概括我们的关系，如果硬要说的话，我们应该是一对丑陋的连体婴儿，对彼此知根知底，等到某天长得太大了，医生说必须二选其一不然双方都会死的时候，我们想也不想就签下手术合约，然后偷偷把活下来的那一栏改成对方的名字。”

短暂的停顿。

史蒂夫一动不动，沉默，混乱，不知所措。

“后来呢？”他问，“你是……你是怎么失去他的？”

“我没有失去他，”巴基回望过来，他的语气变高，变得颤抖，“我永远不会失去他，他的存在已经刻进我的灵魂里，永生永世都无法磨灭。”

“那你……”

“我只是——突然变得自私了，”他痛苦地抹了一下脸，“突然后悔了，突然意识到我应该对他说我爱你，突然觉得即便变成情侣也无所谓——他的离开是我一直以来默许、纵容、甚至是鼓励的结果，我——我只是没我想象中那么豁达——而这他妈让我羞耻，他有过上新生活的权利，而我应该感到高兴，高兴到他妈哭出来，混蛋！”

史蒂夫试着搂住他，喉咙发紧，“那不是你的错。”

“是我的错！”巴基爆发了，“我应该干干脆脆和他说清楚，或者就再努力一点，竭尽全力把他追到手。我他妈现在就是自作自受。”

“你没有，”史蒂夫语调急迫，依然在坚持，“你那个哥们确实是个混蛋，某些地方你也很混蛋，”巴基恶狠狠地望着他，对方的眼神让他心绪纷乱，心脏狂跳不止几乎撑破胸腔，“但是巴基——”

他没顾得上说出他的但是。

直升机划过天穹，与此同时，他们先前偷来的吉普已惊人的速度狂奔而来，掀起一阵铺天盖地的烟尘。“上车！”章鱼摇下车窗说，等他们一靠近，对方先是盯住巴基眼角的泪痕，接着扭头瞪向史蒂夫。

“见鬼，你又对他说什么了？”

“——别管这些了，”巴基打断他，“是追兵来了吗？”

“比那还糟。”

 

* * *

 

悖论扩大了。

他们躲在酒馆最角落的位置听收音机，纽约上空出现了一团巨大的雷暴云，虽然乍看上去还没有什么威胁，但已经预示着不祥。与此同时，电台主播语速飞快地播报了另一个街区发生的事件，死亡两人，尸体残缺，目击者称看不见凶手，仿佛无形中有一把刀切开了空气，还没等反应过来，身边人已经身首异处。

三人飞快清扫着食物，都没吭声。十分钟后，他们带着打包的百吉饼回到车上，詹姆斯对着百吉饼发出怀疑的嘶嘶声，章鱼赶紧顺了顺他的背，像哄孩子一样将面包撕成小块，再泡了水喂给他。

“我们被抛出时间线的时候，他刚脱离‘那地方’不久，”他对巴基解释说，“他还不太信任陌生的食物。”

巴基点点头，似乎被触动了什么，几分钟后才安慰一般冲两人笑了笑，“他会好的，”他说，“用不了多久他就会回想起巧克力和薯片的美味之处，到时你可能要稍微担心他的体重了。”

章鱼仓促地咧了咧嘴。

史蒂夫默默掉转车头，朝纽约的方向驶去。詹姆斯的状况还是不怎么好，他在被SSR抓走前就经历了不少折磨，更别提被抓以后，史蒂夫都不敢想佐拉对他做过些什么。当听到后面越来越明显的吸气声时，他忍不住转过去，“你们真的要那样做吗？”

章鱼点头。

巴基也点了点头。

史蒂夫想说点什么，但张了张嘴又闭上了。再次开口时，他已经控制住了自己的语气，“希望一切还来得及。”

“你会想我吗？”巴基忽然看向他。

史蒂夫瞬间口干舌燥，“会的，我想……我会的。”

巴基又凑近了一些，史蒂夫以为他要吻上来了，顿时一阵晕眩。可惜，半秒后巴基轻描淡写地拍了拍他的肩，“照顾好自己，老兄。”

两句话几乎脱口而出：我能和你一起走吗——不，别想了，他们已经把时空搞得够乱了。或者，你能留下来吗——不，除非你想眼睁睁地看着巴基被时空悖论撕碎。

他的私欲就像魔鬼一样泛滥，逼得他把自己的嘴唇咬出了血。

“我们再确认一遍计划吧，”章鱼沉声道，“等到了地方，我们先用一瓶皮姆粒子送走詹姆斯。”

“嗯哼，”巴基回答，“地震的时候先救最弱小的那个，这理所应当。”

詹姆斯用鱼尾愤恨地敲了敲巴基的椅背。

“剩下那瓶，我们平分。”

“等一下，”史蒂夫忍不住插嘴，“你们确定这不会出问题吗？”

“谁知道，也许会出吧，我对量子物理一点都不了解，”巴基耸了耸肩，“可是有个白痴就是不肯独吞一瓶。”

“如果你愿意独吞那就省了一大堆麻烦了。”章鱼说。

“然后留着你被悖论撕碎，詹姆斯一定会爱死我的。”

他的椅背又被人鱼狠狠捶了一下。

史蒂夫叹了口气，“真的没有其他办法了吗？”

“你也看到那团悖论了，”章鱼指指窗外的雷暴云，“如果我返回我的时空拿更多粒子过来，它必定会承受不住如此频繁的穿梭而爆炸，到时候死的就不止我们三个了。”

“你们离开后……它确定会消失吗？”

“是的，”巴基接上他的话，“离开或者被它杀死，都可以。”

四人都沉默了，史蒂夫的心脏坠了下去，前所未有的无力感包裹了他。

背后传来轻微的动静，“没事的，”章鱼搂住了詹姆斯，温柔低喃，“百分之五十的几率而已，运气好，你睁开眼就能看到我了。就算运气真的那么差……”

他似乎轻轻地吻了吻他的嘴唇，“不管我掉到哪个宇宙，我都会去找你，就像这次一样。”

史蒂夫侧头，看到巴基正从后视镜里注视这一幕。他循着巴基的脸颊往下望，看见他长着胡茬的下巴，半开的领口，随着呼吸起伏的胸膛，他默默放在牛仔裤上蜷成一团的金属手掌……一股苦涩泛上史蒂夫的喉咙，他咬牙咽下去，伸手覆上巴基的手背。对方微微震颤了一下，拳头攥起来，史蒂夫沿着他的指节轻轻地捋，慢慢把他紧绷的神经都捋开了。突然，另一只手伸过来，紧紧握住他的手腕。

他抬头，视线撞进巴基灰蓝色的眼里，“亲我一下？”对方似乎在这么说。

史蒂夫一脚踩下刹车，不顾一切地迎上去，他吻了他。

他们的嘴唇都是冰凉的。

* * *

 

风越来越大了，高楼大厦后面堆着墨汁一样阴沉的黑色云霭，犹如愤怒的天神睥睨大地。第一道闪电划破天空，接着是震耳欲聋的雷声。雨点落下来，巴基的长发在狂风中飞散，所有人的衣摆都猎猎作响。他们合力抬下詹姆斯，让他平躺在楼顶空地上。巴基帮忙撑着他的背，章鱼把圆形手环扣在他的右手处，“还有力气经历穿越吗？”他用忧愁的目光望着他。

詹姆斯微微颌首，笑了笑。

章鱼低下头，送给他一个坚定而漫长的吻。“等我。”他说。下一秒，詹姆斯抬起一只手摁住他的肩，他们再次吻得难舍难分，分开的那一刻，又一道闪电照亮了他们的面部，史蒂夫看到詹姆斯挣扎着吐出一口长气，嘴唇动了动，口型似乎在说“我等你”。

他按下了按钮。

一声剧烈的爆响，他消失了。

“到我们了，”章鱼起身，逞强地扬了扬下巴，“巴克。”

巴基缓慢地走过去。

这一瞬间史蒂夫紧张得要命，他的手指泛白，差点把自己的胳膊掐出淤青。巴基面色平静地往前走，从容得就像赴刑场似的。史蒂夫紧盯着他的背影，一滴冰冷的雨砸在他身上，接着是第二滴，第三滴……

暴雨倾盆而至。

突然间，紧贴着他肩膀的地方传来一声轻响，在他听来，这不亚于一列火车撞上他的耳膜。他本能回头，只见墙角一个废弃塑料桶正以慢动作飞向天空，它在半空中翻转，右下角的弹孔清晰可见。

他立刻掏出了盾牌。

“狙击手！”

就在对面不远的地方，黑洞洞的剪影一看就埋伏着十人以上，“史蒂夫！”一个女性的声音横插进来，他扭头，佩吉似乎刚从什么地方赶来，头发凌乱，面色苍白，“离开那里！危险！”

火花，子弹，史蒂夫飞身向前撑起盾牌。“快！”他冲巴基和章鱼吼道。但令他更意外的事情发生了，巴基一脚踢中章鱼的膝盖，在他趔趄倒地的瞬间拿出振金手铐——行走的军械库——他想起巴基的调侃，章鱼完全没反应过来，只过了一秒他就被绑在了地上，巴基掏出皮姆粒子塞进他手中，接着按下按钮。

“巴基——”

他的声音随着爆响瞬间消失。

“你做了什么？！”史蒂夫朝巴基大吼。现在只剩他们两个了，没有皮姆粒子，他来不及想巴基即将何去何从。一阵火力密集的枪击向他袭来，他顾不上躲避，盾牌反弹的能量把他推得向后飞去，撞翻了一排集装箱。

剧痛。史蒂夫咬牙切齿，轰隆声不断传来，他听到其中混杂着特工的脚步声，前面，后面，下面，全是。混蛋。“巴基！”他声嘶力竭地喊，“巴基！”

没有回应。大雨倾盆，模糊了视野，突然他看到楼顶边缘有个漆黑的身影，立刻磕磕绊绊跑过去。果然是巴基，巴基站在那儿，狂风在他身边呼啸，吹得他的头发枯叶一样忽起忽落。

他朝史蒂夫笑了笑，好像要说点什么——但没有说出口。

他跳了下去。

史蒂夫疯了一般扑向栏杆，他往下望，下面车水马龙，萤火虫一样的灯光星星点点，却没有半点巴基的踪影。他大吼他的名字，想跟着他跳下去，但一支电击棒狠狠敲在他背上，震颤。

他翻滚在地，歪斜的视野中他看到佩吉似乎想跑过来，但被人拉住。有人摁着他的脸狠狠往地上一撞，他闻到湿泞的雨水的气味。巴基去送死了，这个念头充斥着他的脑海，他一定是一开始就计划好的，没有什么一人一半，没有，没有。

巴基去送死了。

雷暴云在远处闪光。

 


	9. Chapter 9

周围的一切都白得瘆人，一边是墙，一边是玻璃。史蒂夫看不到外面，但他知道玻璃后方有不少人正注视着自己。他试图去听，但墙壁的隔音做得极好，他只能听到头顶换气扇的嗡嗡声。

地板发出一阵轻响，史蒂夫扭头，一个曾经有过一面之缘的特工进来了。对方一言不发，拉出不锈钢椅子坐下来，眼睛死盯着他，不带感情，只剩下审讯时单调的威慑。

“我只问几个问题。”

史蒂夫扬起下巴。

“你说外头的能量云是时空悖论的产物。”

“是的。”

“人鱼是无辜的。”

“没错。”

对方思考了一下，“昨天和你在一起的人是谁？”

“另一个时空的协助者。”

“你们是什么关系？”

“朋友。”

“你是否受到胁迫？或是肉体及金钱方面的利诱？”

“没有，”史蒂夫冷冰冰地回答，“戴维德，我不记得我教过你这个。”

对方突然一顿，五秒的沉默后，他才把问题纠正到一开始的位置，“昨天晚上，六点到八点这个时间段内，你们在做什么？”

史蒂夫扼要说了，对方的表情全程没有改变，只是低头程序化地在纸上记着些什么。问题问完，他头也不回地离开，留下史蒂夫待在空无一物的审讯室里凝视着天花板。几分钟后，又进来另外一个人，拉开座椅，把笔记本往桌上一放。

“我只问几个问题。”

循环往复。

 

* * *

 

已经过去多久了？

与外界失去联系，时间感变得淡薄。史蒂夫的膝盖在桌下不安地抖动，他有两个选择：等待，逃出去。等待被排除了，而逃跑极为困难，他低头，再次产生了拧断手指来挣脱镣铐的想法。

即将实施的那一刻，大门开启了，一个意料之外的身影走了进来——佩吉。

两人对坐无语。

是她先开的口，“很多事情——”她不安地捋了一下头发，“很多事情你不说我也感觉得到，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫没有回答。

“大约就在半年前，我不知道你还记不记得。我们在走廊遇见，互相打招呼。当时我抱着一沓文件，我发现你一直盯着我的手看，我以为你只是腼腆，但我看到你眼睛里忽然闪出一股奇异的无助。当时我还奇怪，是什么让你看起来又惊恐又慌张，后来我发现，你看的是我的戒指。”

她慢慢褪下无名指上的婚戒，“你在看它。”

史蒂夫感觉肺在收紧，还是没说话。

“我完全理解你的想法，”佩吉慢慢呼出一口气，“有时我也害怕它，它出现得太轻易、太理成章了，就像我们的关系。周围人总说我们是天作之合，祝福像海潮一样淹没我的头顶，我被冲昏了头脑，冥冥中有个声音告诉我这不太对劲，但我选择了忽略。”

史蒂夫终于开口了，声音沙哑，“我应该早点告诉你……”

佩吉摇了摇头，“我之前怪你没对我敞开心扉，但其实……我也是，”她的目光放远了，“你认识一个叫丹尼尔的人吗？”

史蒂夫茫然地摇了摇头。

“我也不认识，”佩吉艰涩地说，“但很奇怪，这个名字不是第一次徘徊在我的脑海里。我一直没告诉你，在那颗子弹飞进我们家中的那晚，我看着你在厨房的背影，这个名字突然出现在我嘴边，我差一点——差一点就叫了出来。”

她闭上了眼，仿佛如鲠在喉，“后来我想，这也许就是一个警告，警告我被这段感情搞得太累了，几近崩溃——”

史蒂夫越过桌子，试图拉住她的手。

“没关系……我很好。”她悲哀地回过头来，避开了史蒂夫的碰触，转而将那枚戒指放在桌上。史蒂夫没敢去接，他脸上闪过自责与慌乱，仿佛那不是一枚简单的婚戒，而是一块烫得吓人的烙铁。

“我做过很多错事，”他听见自己在说，“但这是最无耻的一件，佩吉，你没必要原谅我——”

一只手轻触他的脸颊，“可我愿意原谅你，”她伤感地微笑着，“既然这一切是错误的，现在纠正还来得及。我们要——及时止损，不是吗？”

“及时止损，”史蒂夫抵着她的手指，叹息，后退，感觉她手心的温度渐渐消失，“你总是这么聪明绝顶，佩吉，勇敢、坚定、迷人……你比我强太多了。”

对方摇头苦笑。

“我说的是实话，我是个看不清自己内心的混账，拖累了无数人——佩吉，”他抬起眼来，疲惫地呼出一口气，“谢谢你把我一脚踢开。”

他听到对面传来两声柔和的轻笑，“那么这回算是我甩了你？”

“你是全世界最好的女孩，”史蒂夫说，搜肠刮肚想找些什么合适的话，“你甚至甩了美国队长。”

佩吉哈哈笑了，掩住嘴唇，眼角闪过一丝转瞬即逝的水雾。史蒂夫隔着桌子凝望她，想把这最后的一幕铭刻在心底，这时佩吉突然抹了一把脸，手放下去的瞬间，她的表情一变，就像戴上一张面具，变得警醒，专注。

她再次向前推了推那枚戒指，“拿着。”

“我——”

她压低声音，“仔细看。”

史蒂夫眯起眼，这不是戒指，这是一个伪装成戒指的开锁器。他顿时猝不及防地吸了一口气，一会儿盯着戒指一会儿盯着佩吉，脑袋嗡嗡作响，甚至有些晕眩。

“十分钟后，上面的换气扇会短路片刻，”佩吉看了一眼自己的手表，“现在只有九分四十三秒了，史蒂夫，赶紧。”

史蒂夫瞥向玻璃窗。

“没有人，”佩吉一眼看出他心中所想，“我说我们要谈谈私事，没关系，史蒂夫，我担得起责任。我相信你是正确的，我一直相信。”

史蒂夫沉默，再沉默，呼吸变得粗重。他终于嗯了一声，有些笨拙地抓过开锁器攥在手心。佩吉将目光集中在他的脸上，接着起身，微笑，像在送别一位老朋友。

她离开了。

十五分钟后，史蒂夫爬出通风管，一辆空无一人的车等着他，钥匙就插在锁眼里。“哦，佩吉，”他喃喃，眼眶含泪，“你值得……你值得这世间最好的一切。”

 

* * *

 

雨点像石子一样砸下来，行人撑着漆黑的雨伞，远看上去就像泥青色的水面上一团一团的浮油。雷暴越来越近了，在夜色中闪烁不停。靠近中心的地方拉起了警戒线，平民们聚集在一起，对着天空议论纷纷。史蒂夫疯狂地按着喇叭从他们身边疾驰过去，他顾不得踩刹车了，周围的警察试图拦住他，他伸头出去大吼了一声“让开”。警察四散扑倒，他碾过一连串路障，车身被一个斜坡颠得疾掠而飞，整辆车从一个大得吓人的水坑上面滑翔过去，自由坠落，泥浆在车轮下地雷一样炸裂。

快点，再快一点。他咬紧牙关，冷风中弥漫着静电的味道，已经看不到什么人了，垃圾和碎屑在空中飞舞，街道的灯光全数熄灭，就像被那团巨大的云朵吸收了似的。史蒂夫在布鲁克林桥后面黑黢黢的建筑物旁停车，一路狂奔进防火梯。就这么一点路，他的头发已经被雨水浇得透湿，像一绺一绺黏糊糊的藤蔓一样贴着头皮。他跑过二楼、三楼、脚下哐当作响，近了，越来越近了，他在一扇半掩的铁门面前停下来，深吸口气，一脚踢开。

一道闪电划过，四周一下子就亮了起来，刺眼的白光晃得他不禁抬手挡住眼睛。强光熄灭，他一时有些视野不清，隐约看到有人蜷缩在天台的水箱后面，他几乎不敢相信——但他还是一眼认出了那是巴基。

“巴基！”

他快跑过去，巴基抬起脸，那双灰绿色的瞳孔空洞地注视着自己。他瞬间浑身发抖，巴基在解体，在消失，不是那种残酷的撕裂，而是溶解，温和的溶解。他的鞋子歪朝两边，裤脚因为支撑物的消失而瘪了下去，史蒂夫慌乱地摸索着他的小腿，空的，都是空的，那里面确确实实已经没有了。

“嗨，”巴基歪着脑袋，咧了咧嘴，“不太好看，是吗？”他竟然还能笑得出来，“你不该来的。”

史蒂夫的双膝失去了力量，他跪下去，茫然地捞起对方空荡荡的裤管，就好像是在确认什么似的，他抬起眼，缓缓指了指它，又战栗着低下头去。一瞬间，自责扭曲了他的脸，他猛地发出了一声呜咽，他这辈子都没有这么丢脸地呜咽过，“有没有——”他哆嗦得连话都说不清了，“什么——办法。有没有，办法。我会去的，巴克，我什么都会去做——”

一只金属手轻轻落在他的脸颊上，天啊，那可是金属手，为什么它轻得仿佛一片羽毛？“别这样，”巴基说，“别这副德行，好像要死的是你似的——别这样。”

史蒂夫长跪不起，他哭了，“求你，”他的声音又尖又细，“有没有办法——想一想，巴基，想一想——”

巴基摇头。

史蒂夫发出窒息般的声音，他从来没有这么无助过，他总是有计划，即便战况一边倒，即便有一颗子弹还差0.1秒就要击中他的眉心，他永远都知道下一步要做什么。可是现在，恐慌呈指数级在他体内增长，他觉得自己还不如一个脆弱的婴儿，“不要这样对我，”他的眼泪和雨水混在了一起，“巴基，求求你，求求你，我做不到——”

巴基又拍了拍他的脸，擦掉他的眼泪，“你可以的，”他柔声说，身躯歪倒在了史蒂夫怀里，“你得活下来，老兄……别做傻事。”

“不、不，”史蒂夫一把攥住巴基的手腕，“没有你我什么都不是，巴克——”他突然意识到他该说出来了，说出那些最深处的秘密，“我爱你，”他加重了语气，“我爱你，巴克，”他的声音愈发坚定，“我爱你，”他一遍又一遍地重复，“我爱你。”

巴基脸上闪过一丝胆怯，就像他根本不相信自己听到的，又像他在害怕，害怕这一切只是又一次一厢情愿。“你在说胡话，”他痛苦地望着史蒂夫，“你疯了，你不能爱我，你爱的是卡特——”

“是你，”史蒂夫抢着说，伸出双手搂住巴基的双肩，尽量不去看他已经坍缩下去的裤管，“是你，一直是你，”他用力抱着巴基，几乎把他整个揉进身体内部，“你是我唯一不能舍弃的人，你是我灵魂里的一部分，我爱你，巴基，不管你想听几遍我都会告诉你，我爱你。”

他们就这样吻在了一起，巴基的嘴唇被雨水冻得冰凉，但他的舌头是滚烫的。又一道闪电划过天空，他们都顾不得去管了。史蒂夫追逐他的舌头，空气从他们的肺里四散奔逃，他听到巴基呜咽着，“天啊，天啊史蒂夫——”这个吻没完没了，巴基揽着他的肩，手指深深陷入他的衬衫，差点把那薄薄的布料扯出好几个洞。接吻的间隙史蒂夫尝到泪水咸涩的味道，巴基也在流泪，他们都成了湿漉漉乱糟糟的一团。这一定是他们人生中最后的吻，想到这里史蒂夫痛苦地抽噎了一下，咬牙，又吻上去，一次接着一次——

巴基的身体向前一坠，他连下半身都快消失了。“别走，求你，”史蒂夫的声音抖得不像话，“别走，巴克，别丢下我——”

巴基摇了摇头，又吻了他，绝望而笨拙地摩挲着他的嘴唇。“让我做点什么吧……”史蒂夫气若游丝地说，巴基在他怀里动了动，上身瘫软在他的腿上。史蒂夫捻起他的发丝别在而后，亲吻他的额头，巴基发出一身轻微的哼哼声。

“疼吗……？”史蒂夫颤声道。

“不，其实……没什么感觉，”巴基闭上眼，仿佛他只是困了想要小憩而已，“你能……继续和我说说话吗？”

史蒂夫苦笑起来，于是他开始说话，他告诉巴基他是什么时候爱上他的——也许是第一眼见到他的时候，又也许是被他揍得找不着北的时候——“你是个受虐狂。”巴基迷迷糊糊地说。史蒂夫无奈的摇头，可这时他脑子里有个声音跳出来，一直说着“这不对这不对，你爱上他远比这些要早”，他压下这个诡异的念头。“没事的，”某一刻，巴基轻轻抬眼回望，“没事的，没事的，会好起来的。”

怎么可能呢？史蒂夫绝望地想。他的眼泪已经流干了，空洞，浑身上下只剩枯竭无力的空洞，他觉得自己和巴基没什么区别，他的灵魂早就跟他一起溶解了，现在留在这里的不过是一具干涸的皮囊，风一吹就几近碎裂。

他慢慢俯身下去，嘴唇轻轻覆上巴基的额头，“我会陪着你的，”他低声说，“不管你将变成什么模样，不管你去到什么地方，天堂或者地狱，我都会去追随你的步伐。我会陪你，直到时间的尽头。”

叮。

当。

清脆的碰撞声，一开始他没意识到发生了什么，巴基也是，直到他们的身侧开始发光——暖黄色的光线，犹如清晨的朝阳。史蒂夫茫然地望过去，他左手上的婚戒不见了，一颗拇指大小的黄色石头躺在下方的水泥地上，还在因为掉落的冲击而微微摇晃。

心灵宝石。

大量的记忆冲入他的脑海，几乎将他吞没——布鲁克林、九头蛇、战俘、火车、桥、面具、坠落、西伯利亚、瓦坎达、灭霸——任务，他最后的任务——

“我没完成它，”他喃喃道，“巴克，我没完成它！”

他噌地一声站起来，记忆，更多的记忆——沃米尔星，红骷髅——2012，他帮助年轻的自己找到巴基，他们分别，他拿着权杖——“砍掉一个头，会长出两个，”耳后的低语，权杖，权杖，红骷髅用权杖刺向自己的心口，他倒下，意识如退潮般消失，权杖碎了，红骷髅的身躯化作粉尘——“永别了，美国队长。”

“——巴克！巴克！这还不是结束！我有办法，我有办法！”

巴基不知所措地看着他。“等我，求你，等着我，”史蒂夫急切地说，声音透出近乎绝望的哀求，“我有皮姆粒子——我不知道我有，我忘记了——等着，等着我！”

他开始狂奔，跳下去，足足五层楼的高度他却不管不顾。他砸坏了咖啡店的阳伞，从顶棚连滚带爬地翻下来，继续奔跑，跳上自己的车，车速飙升至极限。他回到家，整幢房子还维持着他和巴基打斗过后的模样，两个SSR特工试图抓住他，他把其中一个丢出窗户。跑上楼，拉开每一个抽屉——有了，就在他和佩吉谁都不会碰的一堆杂物下面，蒙着灰尘的手环，皮姆粒子——都在这里了。

“等着我，”他在喋喋不休地默念，“巴基，求你等我。”该死，他不是故意要这么做的，他根本不知道红骷髅会跟着他穿越——错误已经酿成了，他要是再警惕一点就好了——只不过是一瞬间的松懈，因为他以为那已经是结束了，任务完成，他想他很快就可以回到原本的时空，和巴基拥抱，找一个地方定居，求婚，对，求婚，他会告诉他他爱他。

对，就是这些念头，他松懈了，就那么一秒他丢盔弃甲，还不如一个毫无防备的孩子——然后红骷髅就出现了，夺走权杖。

该死。他狠狠攥着方向盘。该死。

雨停了，不是什么好现象，似乎也很久没有闪电落下来了。他原路返回，一路狂奔上楼，扑倒在天台的水箱旁边。可眼前是空的，只有一身落在地上的衣物。太迟了。巴基不见了。

巴基消失了。

他站在原地，仍然握着心灵宝石。天边云开雾散，第一缕阳光恰巧落在他身上，他跪下去，就跪在这小小的一团光晕里，低头，啜泣。


	10. Chapter 10

他还是想得太简单了。

理论上，他只要回到2012那个时间点，重新把心灵宝石放回它该在的位置就行了。但当他进入量子领域，按着原定的坐标降落时，看到的却是汪洋中的纽约。

什么鬼。

布鲁克林不见了，皇后区也不见了，它们本来该在的位置现在是一眼望不到头的浅海。曼哈顿下城区也已沉入海底，曾经的摩天大楼只剩一两层冒出水面，水泥墙上糊着密密麻麻的藤壶，大量的水草像浴缸边浮浮沉沉的泡沫一样冲刷着玻璃。一声尖锐的呼啸迫使史蒂夫向后躲闪——一辆水上飞机从他前方不远处掠过。

但纽约并没有荒废。史蒂夫慢吞吞地走着，一瞬间仿佛又回到他冲进时代广场的时候。太多光怪陆离的事物，未来世界一般的画面，甚至有飞在天上的汽车——水上飞机，流线型的高楼大厦，蜘蛛网一样层层叠叠的天桥。街道变成了科幻威尼斯，刚才还顺水航行的小船突然伸出翅膀，从高楼之间横穿过去。

霓虹灯相当耀眼，空气里水雾蒸腾，史蒂夫慢吞吞地走到巨大的玻璃廊桥之上。无数人和他擦肩而过，不再是行色匆忙的纽约白领，是半人半机械的生物，是模模糊糊的由像素点构成的女孩，是背上有鲨鱼鳍的男人，还有会说话的狗。

他恐怕是这些人里最正常的——也是最不正常的。

他快跑起来，但又不知道要往何处去。布鲁克林高地还保留着一段陆地，但周围全是酒吧，脱衣舞俱乐部，迪斯科舞厅，灯光就像抖落在地的色粉笔一样纷乱。突然一辆巨型驳船从身边的河道里驶过，史蒂夫不禁让了一步，等驳船消失，一只又黏又滑的手搭在他肩上，着实把他吓了一跳。

是章鱼。

“你在这里做什么？”对方紧盯着他，视线朝他身后一瞥，“你的巴基呢？他没事吧？”

史蒂夫被戳了痛处，一咬牙，索性反问，“你为什么又会在这里？”

“我们找了个安身之所，”章鱼回答，“但是你出现在这里就不太对劲了。”

“我在修复时间线。”

“……什么？”

史蒂夫遍把章鱼走后的事情扼要说了，包括巴基是怎么消失的，他怎么得到的心灵宝石，又怎么稀里糊涂跑到了这个地方。

“时间线已经被改变了，你原来的坐标是不管用的，”章鱼烦躁地叹了口气，“你果然没看好你的巴基，事到如今我也没工夫跟你计较，我们走。”

“去哪儿？”

对方翻了个白眼，不答话，突然伸出两条庞大的触手捆着他的腰，把他往河道里拖去。“扑通”，他们一头扎进河里。史蒂夫本能想挣扎上浮，章鱼用触手抡在他脑袋上，“别动，好好憋气。”

史蒂夫回以愤恨的注视。

水很冷，河道深处能看到曾经的房屋底部，长满厚厚的水草。有鱼，但都是没见过的鱼，五颜六色的简直和上面的霓虹灯一样。章鱼游得极快，层层叠叠的波浪不断拍在史蒂夫脸上，他们游出了海湾，直奔曾经的曼哈顿中城区，史蒂夫能清晰地看到一波波白色浪花中竖起的防波堤。这时章鱼突然一头扎进深海，巨大的阻力差点扯烂史蒂夫的衣物，水流太湍急也太猛了，他疼得直皱眉，头发都在水流下一根根立了起来。

章鱼带着他游进防波堤下面的洞口，沿着通道一直前进，上浮，突然破开水面。史蒂夫赶紧吸了一大口潮湿的空气，这是一条狭长的走廊，有点像他当年还住在复仇者大厦时经常走的秘密通道。章鱼从他背后爬出来，像小狗一样甩了甩身上的水珠，那几条触手变戏法似的从他身上消失了，他抹了一把脸，走到前面带路。

“跟我来。”

史蒂夫满腹犹疑地跟上他。经过一段台阶后，两边的墙壁变成了灰的瓷砖墙，史蒂夫一眼瞟见上面的标志，用喷漆喷出来的巨大字母“A”，白色的电光源在周围闪烁，让它看起来仿佛一个脱衣舞酒吧的招牌。

就在他狐疑地盯着这玩意儿，脑子里闪过一个几乎不可能成真的猜想时，章鱼示意他停下脚步，把脸朝向一个充电器似的机器。滴的一声，一道蓝光从里面射出来，史蒂夫本能地眯了下眼，蓝光扫过他的身躯，章鱼未发一言，伸手在机器旁边摁了一下。

门打开了。

一个人边打哈欠边迎接他们——山姆，至少看长相是山姆没错，可是他明显比真正的山姆年轻，穿着一件带荧光漆的花衬衫，上面还用喷绘文字写着“猎鹰”。更令史蒂夫感到惊悚的是，这个山姆有一对货真价实的翅膀。

“我听到鸽子说你带人回来了，”他两手插兜，在章鱼跟前停了下来，“带我没想到你带了你的双胞胎兄弟。”

“说来话长。”章鱼回答，与此同时史蒂夫小声咕哝了一声，“鸽子？”

“无人机。”山姆回答。

史蒂夫默默叹气，他发现自己已经开始适应越来越诡异的场景。再往前走，他看一墙之隔的地方有一个篮球场那么大的泳池，里头甚至还飘着气垫床和玩具鸭子。詹姆斯半趴在池边看电影，身边还放着一大杯可乐。

“嘿，我回来了，”章鱼边说边走过去，詹姆斯抬起头来，懒洋洋地和他接了个吻，“你看谁来了？”

詹姆斯抬起尾巴尖朝史蒂夫打招呼。

“呃，”史蒂夫忍不住缩了缩肩膀，“所以你们能帮我定位正确的时间点吗？”

“简单，”山姆回答，“等我几分钟问问托尼。”

“……这里也有斯塔克？”

“这里有几乎所有人，”章鱼说着，示意一个长蜘蛛腿的小机器人给他端了杯咖啡，“有复仇者，有九头蛇，阿斯加德甚至是个漂浮在大气层上面的宇宙碉堡。”

他自己也端起杯子吹了几下，“不过我还是很想回去。”

詹姆斯赞同地点了点头。

“我会想你们的，”山姆在远处说，“时间线修正以后我未必记得你们，不过我还是会想你们的。”

史蒂夫抿了口咖啡，“所以这里的复仇者都知道你是从别的宇宙来的？”

“这里的科技很发达，没有什么他们不知道的，”章鱼耸肩，“不过我们也花了一年才适应这里。”

“一年？！”

“是啊，你那边过了多久？”

“……三天半。”

章鱼苦笑，在詹姆斯身边坐下来，“虽然我有点舍不得这一年的时光，但你能清醒过来是最好的，”他语重心长地望向史蒂夫，“这一切本就因你而起，希望你也能顺理将它结束。”

“我会的。”

“不过，你的巴基恐怕也会忘掉这些，”章鱼端着咖啡杯，歪了歪脑袋，“有点可惜。”

“你是希望他醒来以后继续揍我吗？”史蒂夫哭笑不得，“我会和他解释的，但说实话……一想到时间线重置以后，他不会再记得我的背叛，更不记得他这一路经历的各种磨难，这让我可耻地有种松了口气的感觉。”

“唐璜。”

“……好吧，好吧。”

章鱼回以冷哼，詹姆斯在他们旁边哧哧发笑。

“搞定了！”山姆在另一头喊，“过来，我给你新的坐标！”

 

* * *

 

临走的时候，所有复仇者赶来和他道别。说真的，这种感觉真怪，长翅膀的猎鹰，章鱼美国队长或者人鱼冬兵他尚且能接受，全息投影钢铁侠似乎也能理解，但谁能告诉他为什么娜塔莎是个真正的蜘蛛女郎？

“祝你好运，”章鱼拍了拍他的肩膀，“别再把他弄丢了。”

史蒂夫艰涩地吞咽了一下，“我向上帝发誓。”

詹姆斯发出嘶嘶声。“他让你去休个假，”山姆充当翻译，“他说你背负了太多东西了，你和另一个巴基都需要休假，他向你们强烈推荐大堡礁——等会儿老兄，他们又不像你那么擅长潜水——嘿你叫谁鸟人呢？”

眼看着他们又要吵起来，史蒂夫只好耸耸肩，转而走向其他人。他和每个人都拥抱了一下，靠近托尼和娜塔莎时，他几乎想要流泪，但他们古怪的造型又强迫他吞回了泪水。最后，他把手放到手环上，所有人都用真诚的目光注视着他，他深吸口气——

詹姆斯突然朝他游过来。

他一愣，就这么片刻的迟疑，詹姆斯已经滑至跟前，不由分说就按住了他的后脑——一个湿漉漉、泛着鱼腥味的吻，强硬得差点把史蒂夫撞到地上。可就算这样对方吻起来也是巴基，史蒂夫有那么一瞬差点迷失自我，直到周围响起此起彼伏的口哨和欢呼，还有章鱼无奈的抱怨——

“喂巴克，巴克，天哪我就知道——可以了吧？是是，我是亲过另一个巴基，我亲的是脑门——喂！”

在所有人的欢笑声中，史蒂夫红着脸按下了按钮。

啪。

 

* * *

 

他亲眼看着自己被红骷髅击倒消失，这一幕简直令人愤怒。没过多久，红骷髅的身体开始坍塌，仿佛一个阳光下的吸血鬼。他违背了守门人的职责，这是他应得的惩罚，反正这混蛋活得太久太久了，就算他现在不死，史蒂夫也会送他下地狱。

对方看到他，那对干瘪的眼球差点滚落眼眶。

“没想到我会回来吧，”史蒂夫说，他冷漠地瞥了一眼地上蜷曲的躯体，“滚开。”

他一脚踩在他脑门上。

灰尘四溢，就像踩中一团煤渣。

史蒂夫头也没回，脚步坚定。这回不会再有人妨碍他归还宝石了，他想。

 

* * *

 

这应该是最后一次按下按钮了，但他突然犹豫了。

一切真的会按计划发展吗？会不会他一回去，发现一切都是白费功夫？会不会还有一个年老的他坐在长椅上？又或者，会不会他一按按钮直接掉进一个比水下纽约还要诡异的宇宙？

越想越是心神不宁。

他深吸口气，揉了揉泛青的眼眶。想再多都是没用的，他从记忆深处搜寻出他们分别的景象：拥抱，互相拍着彼此的后背，要不是外人在场他们也许还会接个吻。他微笑了，想着巴基要是看到他平安回来该有多么开心，于是他不假思索地抬起手腕，吸气，吐气，按下按钮。

啪。

他又被扔在灌木丛里，脚步趔趄，差点滑一跤。该死，这简直和上次一模一样。上次他没有记忆，稀里糊涂来了一次，现在也是同一时间同一地点，风是熟悉的风，草地也是熟悉的草地，就连树叶摇动的频率都没有半点差别。

他缓步向前，忍不住开始胡思乱想。这回他真的可以蹦出去大喊一声“惊喜”了，唔，还是算了。他贴着灌木丛走到众人身后，巴基就在不远处背对着他。“他该回来了，”布鲁斯茫然扫过四周，“理论上说只要五秒。”

史蒂夫的心脏狂跳起来，他太紧张了，第一个反应是先去找长椅——空的，上面什么人也没有。他如释重负，随即起身，快步向前走去。悉悉索索的声音惊动了巴基，他第一个回过头。接着，就像有人突然按了暂停键，没有一个人动，他们都僵持着，鸟儿在头顶啁啾，一片枯叶飘然坠在他们身前。

“巴基，”史蒂夫哽咽了，“巴基。”

他的表情肯定暴露了什么，巴基的眉头拧了起来，“你干傻事了？”对方问。史蒂夫一时百感交集，想要说点什么，但又一句话都挤不出。不过他其实也用不着说什么，巴基总是能一眼看穿他，就像现在，对方只是微微呼出一口气，就大踏步走上来，一把搂住了他的脖子。

拥抱。

史蒂夫放任自己沉溺进去，都结束了，是真的结束了。盾牌从他手中滑脱，他不顾一切地回拥巴基，“我找到你了，”他声音颤抖，眼泪全蹭在巴基肩膀上，“上帝啊，我终于——我终于找到你了，混蛋。”

“嘿，上来就骂人可不是什么好习惯啊，”巴基瓮声瓮气地笑了，“我能问问发生什么了吗？”

史蒂夫吸了下鼻子，“我不想谈。”

“真的吗？是谁把美国队长变成一个小哭包了？我连这个都不能问吗？”

“……以后再问。”

闹脾气呢。他看见巴基小声对山姆和布鲁斯比划口型，那两个人都在笑。史蒂夫有些羞赧，可他不想松手，一点都不想。天，他可能有点失控了，他觉得自己频繁抽气的模样简直像个白痴一样，可巴基一直捋他的背，“我在这里，史蒂夫，史蒂薇。你找到我了，你抓住我了，我在这里——”

“对不起。”

巴基有些好笑地看着他，“为什么要道歉？”

“为了很多，”他呜咽着闭上了眼，“对不起。”

 

* * *

 

三周过去了，他们仍旧住在复仇者基地。有太多的事情要做，每一件都很重要，他们反而不知道从哪里开始。史蒂夫在巴基的劝说下把盾牌给了山姆，但这东西又不是一件衣服，不是给出去就能一了百了的。就像史蒂夫自己，他难道不穿制服就不是美国队长了吗？不可能的，他永远不知道该怎么停止，他就不可能对这个世界不管不顾。

“但我们还是要休个假。”巴基说，尤其在史蒂夫和他说完自己的经历以后，他更加坚定了这个念头，“我得让你忘掉那些乱七八糟的想法，”他抱臂胸前，声音坚定，“你真的没有背叛我，史蒂夫，只是个误会而已，何况那对我来说根本没有发生啊。”

“而且……”他歪斜了一下嘴角，“我还挺支持你去找卡特的。”

史蒂夫的眉毛一下子拧成了疙瘩。老天，他都快忘了这个了，忘了这条时间线上的巴基从未和他坦白心迹。

“你这个白痴，”他回瞪对方，“过来，我们谈谈。”

“谈什么？”巴基一脸莫名。

“走。”

他把巴基拽到附近的树林里，这一带很安静，听不到山姆失手把盾牌掉地上的声音，也不会有浣熊从天而降。他在那张要命的长椅上坐下来，说真的，这地方都快给他留下心理阴影了，但是不管了。巴基坐在他身侧，阳光懒洋洋地落在他膝上，他的视线放得很远。

“好吧，唔，”开口真的有些难，“还记得我们那些……不成文的约定吗，不谈论感情，顺其自然，只当背后的支持者——之类的。”

“嗯哼。”

“我最近在想，我一直在怕什么，”史蒂夫吸了口气，“我究竟在怕什么才不敢对你说实话，我是在怕你离开吗？可我明明知道你是不会离开的。后来我在想，我怕的是我的离开，我怕我会死——我从来不怕死，但是这不一样，我所做的事情，我追求的目标……意味着我迟早会死，想想看，华盛顿、西伯利亚、灭霸。”

“嘿，怎么突然……”

“让我说完，巴克，”他咬牙，努力平复心情，“然后我突然就踌躇了，我不敢去想那些应该被鲜花和蛋糕包裹着的玩意儿，家庭、爱情什么的，一点都不敢想。可是……我想要，巴克，我又真的想要。我隔着玻璃看它们，不敢把手伸过去，我——”

“没关系的，”巴基轻轻将一只手搭在他肩上，“你可以去，你值得的。”

“不，不，”史蒂夫呻吟起来，“我说过，我停不下来，我想那几个蓝色小瓶子彻底把我改头换面了，那个布鲁克林的小个子，想成为艺术家，因为给杂志画了一张插画就兴奋不已——消失了，就像被打了个响指，不存在了。”

他低下头，胡乱抹了一把脸。巴基慢慢增加手上的压力，直到他靠过去，脑袋枕在对方肩上。“但我又想，无论如何我都应该抓住自己想要的，我不知道未来会怎么样，但……珍惜眼前，珍惜你，巴克，我不能再逃避下去了。”

巴基的手捋着他的发丝，“你是在向我告白吗？史蒂夫。”

“……是的，我想。”

“那这真是我听过最烂的告白了，珍惜眼前？我的心理治疗师都比你会说话，”说着，他低头笑了，“但是，我理解你，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫轻轻用胳膊肘捅了捅他。

“其实我总觉得我配不上你，史蒂夫，”他深深叹了一口气，“有时我担心一觉醒来，你已经要和卡特那样的姑娘结婚了。我会祝福你，发自内心的祝福，但我也会嫉妒得发疯，坦白说这真令我羞耻——”

“你没必要羞耻，巴克，”史蒂夫抬头亲了亲对方的下巴，“那是正常反应——毕竟你爱我。”

“大言不惭。”

“实话而已。巴克，我也爱你，”说着，他直起上身，稍微向后退了退，“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯——”

他拿出了他准备好的戒指。

“我从十四岁那个懵懂无知的夏天开始爱上了你，我发誓我会永远爱你，直至时间尽头。”

他稍稍停顿了一秒，看着巴基的眼眶变得通红。对方的嘴半张着，仿佛在说：说下去，史蒂夫，我已经等了快一辈子了。

于是他说了下去，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

巴基想也不想就伸出手——他还为伸左手还是右手而犹豫了一下，但史蒂夫的戒指是定制的，完美贴合他的金属手指。“好吧，”几十秒后，巴基用欣赏的目光看着自己的婚戒，“我们是一对了。”

史蒂夫吻住他，“永远都是。”

 

* * *

 

六个月后。

在巴基的建议下，他现在担任他和新任美国队长的指挥官，唔，或者应该叫联络员？他们也不知道该如何称呼这个身份。“就是英雄背后的男人嘛，”巴基哈哈笑着说，“戴着高科技耳机，看着全区域的摄像头影像，偶尔还会跟我说一声‘亲爱的，你的屁股在镜头里超级翘哦。’”

“喂，”山姆抱怨，“我还在线上呢。”

“我不会专门看你的屁股的，巴克。”

“你确定吗？布鲁斯给我做的新制服超级紧的，就像你以前那套。”

“……专心点，巴克。”

“某人不好意思了。”

“我要挂断了，”山姆怒道，“我真的要挂断了！”

突然，耳机里传来一阵碰撞声，打斗，外加惊呼。“巴克？山姆？出什么事了？”无人响应，史蒂夫赶紧调出影像——该死，信号不好，正当他打算重新调试仪器时，背后猛地传来一声巨响。

房顶是完整的，只有家具被扫向一边。史蒂夫拔枪上膛，他做好了迎接一场恶战的准备，但眼前……眼前只有一条人鱼。

机械人鱼。

甚至无比眼熟。

“詹姆斯……？”

不，不是詹姆斯，对方显然不认识自己，而且他现在伸出了金属刺，静电在空气中流窜。该死。

史蒂夫被迫跳出窗口。

“巴基！山姆！我这边有点特殊情况！”他摁住耳麦，语速飞快，“我看到一条和巴基长得一样的人鱼！”

“那又怎么了！”山姆大嚷，“我他妈被一只章鱼缠住了头！”

“什么？！”

“章鱼！蓝色的！”巴基喊道，“我应该开枪吗？！”

“别——别开！巴克，我可能也认识他——”

一串静电干扰声，通讯又断了，史蒂夫朝两人所在的方向跑去，中途又有点放心不下机械人鱼。突然间他的耳麦又接通了，可响起的居然是弗瑞的声音。

“呃，三位，”弗瑞清了清嗓子，“插播一则消息，响指事件撕裂了时空，一些后续影响现在才暴露出来——总之，你们可能会遇见其他世界的自己。”

漫长的沉默。“什么？”巴基的喊声混杂在噪音里，“我没听懂——哦操，他变样了，他变成史蒂夫了——好了我现在懂了！”

史蒂夫震惊得几乎说不出话，“那……我们现在怎么办？”

“捉住他们。”

“人鱼会放电——”

“那就戴个绝缘手套捉住他们。”

说完他就挂断了通讯，剩三人在频道里默默无语。史蒂夫回头，自己刚才所在的建筑噼啪作响，一道电光撕裂了天空，人鱼从破开的水泥墙中跳下来，只眨眼功夫就跃进河道游走了。

“我真恨死时间线了。”他喃喃道。

 

END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下是一些感慨：  
> 在那部电影里，角色并不能掌握自己的命运。把一切过错归咎于A4的史蒂夫，跟指责冬兵是杀人凶手一样令人寒心。  
> 可惜，我管不了别人的想法，也管不住他们发泄的笔。我只能把我心目中的stucky写出来，如果这个故事让你感到治愈，那就再好不过了XD


End file.
